Unnatural Bond's lemon chapters
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Here you can find the lemons I extracted from Unnatural Bond. Happy perving
1. Chapter 11 Persuasion

Hello all. This is a chapter from my fic Unnatural Bond. It's the very first lemon scene I cut out.

_**Warnings: Puppyshipping lemon/sex. Please turn away if this bothers you. Thank you.**_

I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter 11 of Unnatural Bond: Persuasion**

Joey's heart was pounding wildly as the vampire led him up to his room. He knew Kaiba could hear it, and that just made it more embarrassing. He could feel his sweaty palm threaten to slip from the vampire's grasp. As they walked his mind drifted slightly; would their urges really get worse? Once inside Joey's room Kaiba shut the door and shrugged out of his white coat, rolling his broad shoulders, making the blond blush, the muscles flowing attractively.

"S-so, what didja wanna show me?" Joey spluttered out cutely.

"I think you know," Kaiba replied, looking almost sad. Joey bit his tongue and hesitantly looked down at Kaiba's crotch, then back to his face, "Do I need to see it?"

Kaiba frowned then looked at his crotch then back up to Joey and chuckled, "I wasn't talking about that, Pup…"

"O-oh"

"I… Let me show you." Kaiba requested, stepping up to Joey who stumbled back nervously, "Please," he added softly, his blue eyes burning deeply into the recesses of Joey's honey brown orbs.

Joey was stuck for a moment. Kaiba was begging. '_If he wanted to he could've raped me by now. Maybe it won't be so bad…He is havin' trouble with his urges…I guess being a bit willing is better than rape…_' Joey stared deep into Kaiba's eyes, seeing deep desire in those icy blue orbs. He mentally cursed himself, he knew he'd eventually give in, he'd grown to enjoy when Kaiba kissed and touched him. Tonight would be different though, tonight would be new.

He no longer despised the handsome vampire, in fact he actually really liked him. He may not have said it often, but he did feel it. And he had begun to enjoy being the submissive; it was…enthralling. Making a quick and much called for decision, Joey breathed deeply and felt the blush spread as he spoke. "T-take me then," Joey managed to softly choke out, his cheeks already flaming, "B-but n-no dog names tonight."

Kaiba's face lit up with a happy grin and he grabbed Joey's hands and brought them up to kiss them gently, "Thank you, Joey."

Joey couldn't speak anymore. He just nodded his head, his breathing picking up as he let Kaiba take the led into the unknown territory. Well, unknown to him. He had done a few things with old girlfriends, but nothing serious.

Kaiba gave him a strange smile and squeezed his hands comfortingly. He led the blond across the small room to the bed and sat him down. Joey looked up nervously at his vampire, unsure of what was next.

Kaiba then smiled seductively down at him as he pulled up his shirt and threw it across the room, Joey's eyes widening at the sight of his pale, toned bare chest. Joey had never seen his chest before, and it was making him drool. He swallowed absentmindedly and blinked to clear his head. Kaiba smirked at his Pup, loving his innocence and cuteness.

"Breathe Pu- Joey," Kaiba teased as he got down on his knees in front of Joey. Joey looked down nervously at him as he shifted slightly on the mattress. The brunet looked up longingly at him, his mouth agape as he breathed, his fangs poking out a bit. Joey was surprised for thinking that it looked sexy.

"Wh-Whatcha d-doin'?" Joey stuttered as Kaiba shifted closer until his chest pressed against Joey's knees.

"Showing you how much I want and need you… How much I love you." Kaiba whispered making Joey's heart skip a beat. He looked down into Kaiba's eyes, his mouth gaping open, "L-Love…?"

Kaiba's eyes softened, "I'm finding love for you," he admitted softly then pushed himself between Joey's thighs with a sudden lecherous grin, "Now just enjoy this,"

_**LEMONY STARTS AROUND HERE**_

Before Joey could stutter out a response or objection Kaiba grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up over his head, leaving Joey startled, his hair standing up in all directions. "Sorry, couldn't wait," the vampire grinned as he ran a hand up and down the blond's chest. Joey gasped and shivered, his skin tingling from the cold trail on his heaving chest.

Kaiba growled lowly, wanting to nip and bite every inch of that smooth skin but held himself back. His hands slid down to Joey's waist and over to his crotch. Joey's body jerked as Kaiba's large hands found his manhood, a gasp leaving his lips. He knew Joey would be extra sensitive since he was a virgin, despite how confident he acted. He looked into Joey's face as he rubbed down on the hardening flesh, watching the pink spread along his cheeks.

Joey managed to hold back all sounds as the pleasure ran up his spine. He saw Kaiba's eyes darken slightly with lust, a mischievous grin on his face. When Kaiba had enough of that he slipped his hand into Joey's pants, making the boy moan as his cold hand touched his warm member.

"K-Kaiba…"

Kaiba hummed in reply and pulled out his erection, Joey going red.

"Wh-What are ya doin'?!" Joey stuttered, grabbing onto the larger hands.

"Just enjoy," was the response. Kaiba looked serious and determined enough, so Joey slowly let go and grabbed at the bedding.

Experimentally, Kaiba began to slowly stroke the length, admiring the boy's size. Joey gripped the blankets tightly as he leaned back a bit onto his hands, his stomach clenching painfully as the pleasure ran in waves through his body. Kaiba stroked him for a while, squeezing his member firmly, watching the teen intently as he made cute faces and inaudible gasps. After a bit of torture Kaiba leaned over and gently licked the tip. Joey whimpered in reply, becoming painfully hard. Kaiba hummed in reply and engulfed the head, Joey's head rolling back in sync with his eyes.

'_He's probably never even had this before…_' Kaiba thought smugly, his Pup was all his. He took more of Joey into his mouth and began sucking. "Shit!" Joey cried out as he gripped tighter to the fabric in his hands, his hips jerking as the pleasure coursed through his body. Kaiba placed a hand on his hips to stop him from bucking and carried on working his magic.

Kaiba had never done this before to another man, he was too proud for that, but as he matured, he found it was now somehow different with Joey. As he tasted the younger boy his senses went wild, instinctively taking him deeper into his wet mouth to taste everything he had to offer. He was careful though not to accidentally bite his manhood completely off.

He sucked expertly, quickly learning what brought the blond the most pleasure. Joey moaned deeply in the back of his throat, his eyes closed tightly as he focused on the activity. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to manage without embarrassing himself.

Kaiba bobbed his head up and down on Joey's now throbbing member, sucking it like it was his favourite treat. His powerful tongue massaged the length as he continued, his hand jerking the flesh he wasn't sucking.

Joey began rocking his hips, his one hand finding Kaiba's hair. He grabbed a hand full firmly and let his body lead him, let his natural instincts guide the actions his conscious mind would shun him for. He moaned deeply and thrust himself deeper into Kaiba's mouth, savouring the warm, wet cavern.

Kaiba could smell Joey's excitement, his scent becoming more delicious. He could also hear the blood rushing through him, his heart pounding rapidly. Kaiba took him a little deeper and heard him moan and attempt to thrust harder but he held hips down harder; he was still incharge.

Joey whined as he tried to pump into Kaiba's mouth, he needed release and he needed it now. His grip tightened on the brunet's hair, his stomach tightening as he felt his release nearing.

Sensing his end coming Kaiba pulled up despite Joey's complaints and tugging and began sucking deeply on his head as he stroked the shaft vigorously. Joey bit his lip as his body stiffened, Kaiba working at bringing him over the edge. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do; was he supposed wait for Kaiba to stop sucking on him before releasing? Or just let go?

Joey's brain was too far mushed to think very far, and since Kaiba wasn't letting up he figured he'd go with the latter. The coil in his stomach tightened painfully before it finally snapped, a cry of pleasure leaving his mouth as he released all the pent up pleasure that had built, a bead of sweat falling down his temple as he dug his nails into the material beneath him.

Without a complain Kaiba swallowed all of his seed, smugness swimming through him, not to mention his own hard on raging in his pants. Joey gave a small whimper and fell back against the bed as Kaiba licked his member clean. His whole body tingled, he felt like he had taken a drug which sent him to cloud nine.

Kaiba got up and smirked, his Puppy was panting on the bed, looking absolutely delicious and needy. As Joey lay recovering, Kaiba swiftly yanked his pants and underwear down, leaving the blond naked. Joey blushed, but he didn't fight as Kaiba's eyes practically soaked up every inch of his naked body.

"Joey…you're perfect."

Joey blushed up at Kaiba, mumbling a 'thank you'. He shakily sat up and moved back over the bed near the pillows, lifting his knees in an attempt to hide his manhood. His head was still buzzing from his orgasm and he was afraid his cheeks would be permanently blushed.

"Don't hide, Pet." Kaiba urged as he rid himself of clothes, making Joey's eyes pop out of his head at his impressive naked form. Joey gulped as he stared at the brunet's body. It was like he was sculpted; his pale body was lined with delicious looking muscles which twitched with the slightest movement.

The man was perfect, everything was in proportion and well defined, enough to make Joey's mouth water. His brown eyes travelled lower on their own accord, but he couldn't help himself as he ogled like a shy school girl at the naked man's nethers.

Kaiba was well-endowed, at least two sizes bigger than Joey, and already hard as a rock. Joey's mouth slacked a bit as he stared, his ears burning and he knew Kaiba must be having a great time right now.

"See something you like?" Kaiba chuckled making Joey look away. Kaiba got onto the bed and crawled up to the teen making Joey flinch backwards, falling onto his back, his head hitting the pillows, "Are you sure you are okay with this?" Kaiba asked as he searched Joey's face for any signs of reluctance.

Joey's nervousness disappeared for a few seconds at Kaiba's words. '_I guess he really does care for me…_' The thought made him happy, he really didn't want to be used like a toy, but so far it had all be good and even honest. Joey smiled up at him and nodded, "I am, I trust you."

Kaiba nodded in reply with a content smile and put himself between Joey's smooth long legs. He leaned over him for a kiss, making Joey moan and quickly kiss back.

"I have a weakness for blonds," Kaiba grinned as he pulled back, smirking at the blushing teen. He began kissing Joey again, roughly and passionately, he'd keep the gentle stuff for the actual act, if he could control himself…

Joey knotted his fingers in Kaiba's hair, pulling their bodies closer. He now had no doubt that he wanted Kaiba and would soon be his. Kaiba pulled away slightly but kissed down his neck, ignoring his urge to bite the teen and travelled to his chest. He latched onto a nipple and began licking at it, making Joey arch his back and moan out. His fingers found Joey's other nub and he began to torment them until they were hard.

Joey was panting again, his length hardening once more from the sensual stimulation. He blushed and groaned as Kaiba's erection pressing against his thigh. Bravely he squirmed a bit until their members touched, Kaiba looking up with a deep moan.

"Eager are we?" Kaiba grunted huskily and ground their hips together, making Joey cry out and shove his head back into the pillows. Kaiba groaned himself, having not felt such pleasure in a long time and kept grinding their hips together, Joey clinging tighter to his body. Joey moaned as he managed to pry his eye lids open to watch the muscle work in Kaiba's body, the dazed expression on his face, it was all so erotic. He didn't know men could be so sexy!

Kaiba grunted and pulled away completely until he was kneeling on the bed, Joey scowling up at him. He panted as he looked down at the flustered teen, their bodies craving one other. He wanted to make it last but if he didn't start while he was still in control his animal side would, and that wouldn't be good for his Joey. He was feeling extra smug that he had brought the boy to such a vulnerable and sexy state, and he wanted to see more.

The vampire had been thinking about this time for a while, and made sure to be prepared for it. Reaching over he dug under the bed to Joey's confusion and pulled out a small bottle. "What's…th-that?" Joey asked as he glanced at the bottle then over the bed.

"This will make it easier," Kaiba answered, moving back snugly between the blond's legs. Joey gulped as the time grew nearer, his stomach tightening in anticipation.

"Will it h-hurt?" Joey asked softly. Kaiba looked down into his eyes. He cupped his chin and leaned over, planting a soft loving kiss on Joey's lips, "Only a little for a while, but it will get much better."

Joey whined but nodded barely; he could handle some pain. Kaiba leaned down and began kissing him again, Joey latching onto his shoulders and happily kissed back. While Joey was distracted Kaiba slicked his fingers with the lubrication and moved the boy's legs further apart.

Joey gasped and stiffened in the vampire's arms as he felt something enter him. His body automatically tried to reject it, his muscles clamping down on the foreign object. Kaiba pressed his finger in further making Joey wince and struggle.

"Joey, you have to relax or this will hurt more than it has too. Try relax, I promise it will get better," Kaiba soothed, planting chaste kisses over his new lover's face. Joey groaned but did as he was told and forced his body to relax. Kaiba kissed his lips again to distract him as he added a second finger, slowly fingering him to loosen up his body. Joey focused on the kissing.

Kaiba began scissoring his fingers, his body slowly losing its control. Joey's scent was becoming stronger as was the scent of his arousal; it was making it hard to think clearly. Joey moaned onto Kaiba's lips, sucking greedily on his tongue as he began thrusting back onto the digits. As he did he cried out as a huge jolt of raw pleasure burst threw his body. As he panted and thrust harder he prayed idly that Yugi didn't hear him.

Kaiba grunted as Joey began to participate; his little pants and movements were music to his ears. Kaiba could feel he was going to lose his iron control as Yami almost had with Yugi, he just hoped he could prepare the teen enough and not kill him in his daze.

Joey pressed his body to Kaiba's as hard as he could; there was no turning back now. Joey however, didn't notice Kaiba was losing his control, his eyes shut but now misty and dazed. Joey looked up at Kaiba and frowned, the man looked like he was in pain.

"Kaiba?" Kaiba's eyes flew open at his voice, vaguely afraid that he'd hurt him. Joey gasped at the look in his eyes; it was like what happened to Yami that time. Joey gulped and decided he'd better not panic. He bravely rewrapped his slender legs around Kaiba's waist and lifted up his hips, "I'm r-ready,"

Kaiba's mind registered that fact that he was ready, and wasted no time in letting out his animal side. Kaiba's eyes darkened with lust and a smirk found its way onto his face. He growled lowly making Joey shiver and cling to him like a monkey on vines.

The vampire yanked his fingers out making Joey yelp and look down, his eyes widening as he saw Kaiba about to just dive in. Joey knew Kaiba had lubed his fingers but shouldn't he have done the same to his…

Joey yelped at Kaiba grabbed his hips and tried to thrust. "N-NO!" he cried and shoved his hand between his legs, covering his privates, "Ya-ya gotta put that stuff on!" Joey cried, grabbing the bottle and holding it up.

The vampire spared a glance at the bottle before growling in irritation and forcing the human's legs open again. Joey made a strangled sound and he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Kaiba, please!" Joey begged as he pressed his hands against Kaiba's hard chest. The elder man bared his sharp fangs at Joey and hissed softly, knowing even in this state Joey wasn't to be attacked, he was a lover. But his patience was peeling away.

"Gah! Kaiba!" Joey gasped as Kaiba yanked on his hips and pulled him close. '_Shit…_' Joey cursed softly to himself as he was getting nowhere. He blushed as he thought of a solution, but this was no time to be shy. With a giddy feeling in his gut he quickly squirted some of the lube onto his hand. He then pushed against Kaiba's firm chest again to make some space as he reached down and grabbed the vampire's length.

Kaiba moaned deeply and his actions halted for a second. Joey took advantage of the opportunity and quickly spread the slick substance over the large member. He was highly embarrassed but he didn't want to bleed and be in pain for his first time. He bit his lip as he savoured the sounds his vampire was making, especially since _he_ was causing them.

Once he was sure it was slick enough he quickly pulled his hand back and grabbed the firm shoulders that were just above him, making sure to dig his finger nails into the skin in hope that he could use it to tell Kaiba when he was in too much pain.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open when the hand leave him, his eyes finding Joey latched onto him, his legs spread nicely and submissively. Joey's scent filled his nose, his mouth watering, his length twitching. A jolt ran through his body making him growl loudly and roughly grab Joey's hips, lifting them off the bed.

Joey whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for it. And it came swiftly. "AAAAH!" he screamed as he was thrust into. His mouth was wide open as he felt the pain race through his veins, his entrance stretching painfully. Above him, the man groaned and sighed at the same time, relief flooding his body. The pleasure was amazing. He pushed himself until he was all the way in, not hearing Joey's cries and whimpers of pain. He distantly registered the fact that he should've held in place to allow the teen to adjust but there was no way he could do that now.

Joey gasped as Kaiba pulled out. He quickly clung tighter and squeezed his eyes closed, moaning loudly as Kaiba slammed back in. The brunet held painfully tight to the blond's hips, his nails digging in to the soft flesh. Beginning a rhythm Kaiba pulled out again until just the tip was in and with a swift snap of his hips he drove back in to the hilt, pushing Joey's thighs even further apart.

"KAIBA!"

Joey's mind went blank as he saw stars. He cried out again as Kaiba continued to thrust, every few strokes he hit something deep inside him which poured the pleasure into Joey's system. A weak smile formed on Joey's face, it really was getting better. Slowly the pain subsided to a dull ache, and pleasure took its place. Joey didn't know what was causing that blast of pleasure but he worked on increasing it when Kaiba failed to hit that spot each thrust, he wasn't focused enough. Joey whimpered and thrust back his hips, grinding their bodies together,

Kaiba was slowly coming back to his senses, his need wearing off as he filled it. He panted as he thrust into his new lover, growing a grin at the boy's expression. He looked so erotic, his face flustered, his mouth wide open as he panted, his eyes darkened with pleasure as he stared at the ceiling.

The smell of sex was strong in the air, it made Kaiba ram harder into his consort. He waited long enough for this; he was going to make the best of it. He loosened his grip on Joey's thighs when he realized how hard he'd been holding him, and continued to make love to him.

Joey felt the difference in attitude so he looked into Kaiba's eyes, seeing them a little clearer. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't form any words. They continued for a good few minutes, just staring into each others eyes as they moved, claiming each other as their own.

Kaiba was amazed that Joey held on for so long, he was proud of his Pup, but he didn't think he'd last any longer. He leaned down and rested his body on top of Joey's as he continued to pound into him, sandwiching Joey's throbbing member between their bodies. Kaiba knew it was working wonders as Joey threw his head back with a loud moan and tightened his legs around his waist.

"I-! AAH! KAIBA!"

Kaiba felt Joey's walls clench around him as the boy released over their chests, tightening around his length. Joey thrashed around as he came, whining loudly as he rode out the best orgasm of his life with his lover. Kaiba groaned and came a few seconds later, shoving himself as deep as he could go as he released, splashing his seed inside of the blond. Acting on instinct Kaiba latched onto Joey's throat and bit into him, piercing the skin with ease.

Joey flinched and whimpered at the sudden dip into pain but he had no strength to fight so he just lay panting, as Kaiba drank his fill. They laid in that position for a about two minutes until the vampire pulled away before he drank too much, and pulled out of Joey at the same time, both moaning. He crawled over and collapsed next to Joey, a smile on his face.

"I love you, Puppy." Kaiba whispered as he pulled Joey close and wrapped the blankets around them. He heard Joey mumble something back with a soft groan and a frown and cling to him again but he couldn't understand it. He smiled and kissed Joey's blond mane, feeling like the happiest man in the world as he tucked his new mate into his protective grasp.

Tonight was certainly the happiest night of his life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 12 Helping Yugi

This is full Lime chapter of Unnatural Bond.

I don't own YuGiOh

**WARNING: PUZZLSHIPPING LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 12 of Unnatural Bond: Helping Yugi **

When they returned to their room, Yugi gave Yami a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the picnic."

"My pleasure. You've been more behaved than I could have expected. I'm really happy you're here." Yami smiled as he swung his and Yugi's connected hands slightly. The longer he was with the boy, the more attached he felt.

"I'm happy you decided to keep us as prisoners." Yugi giggled playfully, though his comment was far from playful in Yami's ears. The vampire's immobile heart clenched, whether psychically or metaphorically, he wasn't sure. He knew Yugi was saying it in a light way, but he wasn't deaf to the implication.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered as his smile faded, "I…I don't think you're really prisoners anymore…"

Yugi frowned with a small smile, "So soon? I thought I'd be at least thirty before you say that,"

Yami studied Yugi carefully before he looked down and twiddled Yugi's fingers, "We only enforced it to keep you both in line, but it seems there's no need for it anymore."

"That's true…" Yugi agreed with nodded. Yami automatically flinched as he began to stutter, foolishly raising his voice making Yugi jerk back slightly, "That d-doesn't mean you can leave! I-Wait- I mean-! I mean we still want you to stay!" Yami blurted out, facepalming with blush spreading over his flawless skin.

"Yami, relax, I'm staying," Yugi chuckled as he brushed off Yami's brash panic and plopped onto the bed, "Where else will I go?" Yami smiled in relief and gave the small human an apologetic expression before he super sped over to the bed. He laid a relaxed pose, legs crossed and his hands holding the back of his head.

Yugi then smiled as he remembered something, "Hey! You met Ella today," he said as he crawled up next to Yami who accepted him and tucked him in his arm. The elder man nodded with a forced smile, "Oh yes, the feisty fish,"

"Hey, she was the only nice person around when we got lost. She tried to help us," Yugi defended with a pout making Yami soften up.

"At least she didn't try to eat you, so she's okay." Yami gave in with a soft smile. Suddenly a noise was heard from another room, rather loud, and to Yugi's embarrassment, obscene. The two small males were silent, staring into space until Yami cleared his throat and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Yugi nodded and blinked away the blush and nuzzled into Yami's arms; that was slightly embarrassing…

The elder accepted it then leaned closer, "You're always so warm, it's nice," Yami commented, holding Yugi close. Yugi hummed in content-ness.

After a small few moments of silence Yami nibbled his lip, "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"…I really…like you,"

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as those feathery words entered his ears; Yami just said he liked him! Was it for real? It seemed real from their time together…could it only be lust? But Yami had showed him it wasn't just lust. If it was Yami would've forcefully taken him by now…

Yugi blushed as the butterflies in his stomach appeared, his feelings rising as he invoked them, "…I like you too." Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest, hiding his pin face.

Yami blinked and licked his lips in anticipation, "Really?"

"Y-yes, Yami," Yugi whispered, too shy to look up as his cheeks burned.

Yami sighed in relief, "I really-"

"AAAAH!"

Both were dead silent as Joey's voice echoed through the house. Hoping Yami didn't hear it, which was pointless, Yugi coughed uncomfortably and spoke, his eyes looking everywhere but the man he was almost lying on. "Y-you were saying?"

Yami chuckled and nodded as he spoke, "I was saying that I really do-"

"KAIBA!"

Yugi mentally cursed a few times and bit his lip, hiding his face in Yami's chest. Were they really _doing it_? Joey never made sounds before! This was bad! At least…he thought it was…

"Maybe I should tell you later," Yami sighed playfully, drawing patterns on Yugi's slim back.

"Y-yeah,"

For a few minutes they laid peacefully until Joey's cries interrupted again.

"I-!AAH! KAIBA!"

"For Ra's sake…" Yami muttered, trying not to get jealous as he could distantly extra moans and sounds that Yugi couldn't hear.

"Are they really…?" Yugi blushed as he trailed off, his mind conjuring images he'd rather not see.

"Sounds like it." Yami confirmed but sighed heavily. Yugi lay silently, '_Yami must be also wishing for it_,' he sighed guiltily to himself. He could just let Yami…No! He couldn't, he was a virgin… But he wasn't leaving so he might as well lose it to Yami like Joey was now to Kaiba…Yugi shuddered at the thought of Joey and Kaiba right now…

But was he ready?

"Yugi," Yami whispered, clearing his throat getting the boys attention.

"Yes?" Yugi looked up into his crimson orbs.

"I-" Yami choked a bit at seeing those innocent amethyst pools, "I just…Yugi, I like you a lot. I know you feel intimacy is between couples but aren't we almost like one?"

Yugi gulped, already guessing where this was going. After Yugi hadn't answered, Yami spoke again. "I mean…I really want you, Yugi" Yami stressed, holding Yugi closer to his body by the waist to help explain, "I need you, please,"

"I-I-I-I can't!" Yugi cried out nervously as he held his face.

"You won't have to do anything! I'll do everything! I-"

"I can't, Yami!" Yugi squeaked.

"Please! Yugi!" Yami began to beg, trying to lift Yugi's face to his, but it proved difficult as the human refused to meet his gaze. "It will be pleasurable for you too! I promise, love." Yami tried to persuade him as best he could; his urges were growing too much for him to handle.

Yugi was shaking his head erratically, tears threatening to escape as he was forced to look at Yami again. "I need it, Yugi, please, I don't want to hurt you if I lose control." Yugi stiffened at that, he really didn't want that to happen, but… "I've never begged before, Yugi, I wouldn't now if I weren't serious," Yami admitted with a hard expression.

Yugi didn't know what to do, he was on two minds. Either he suck it up and let Yami have sex with him, or he keep trying to avoid it and hope Yami won't go crazy again on him. After a while of silence as Yugi mentally argued with himself Yami spoke up tentatively

"Yugi?" Yami asked, "Can I try something?"

Yugi squeaked and shook his head frantically, shutting his eyes tight.

"It'll be for you Yugi, for _your_ pleasure," Yami emphasized but Yugi wasn't convinced.

"D-don't please!" Yugi begged as he looked up pleadingly. Yami didn't like that tone at all, he didn't want Yugi to be so scared of him. "I won't, Angel, I won't do it. It's something different."

"D-different?" Yugi sniffed, a tear escaping.

"Yes and you will love it," Yami answered as he reached over and licked away the tear, taking as long as possible before pulling away from Yugi's sweet skin.

"Will-will it hurt?'

"No, Yugi." Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's nose lovingly, "It won't hurt one bit."

"What will you do?" Yugi blushed, now holding onto Yami's shirt with a nervous yet curious expression.

"It's a surprise," Yami grinned then took Yugi into a passionate kiss. Yugi tried to relax and kiss back as best he could, it seemed Yami wanted to do whatever he could if not sex. Yugi held tighter to Yami's shirt but frowned when Yami pulled away, crawling backwards. "No, no, stay back, lay down." Yami directed as Yugi tried to sit up. Yugi nodded and laid back, a tiny smile creeping onto his face in excitement, his heart beating strongly.

**LIME BEGINS**

Yami smiled widely at Yugi's expression, "You are so beautiful, Yugi." Yami gently paced his larger hands on Yugi's thighs and gave them a soft squeeze, Yugi holding in a squeak. The human laid back onto the soft bed as still as he could, watching Yami in both anticipation and fear, not sure what to expect.

Yami slid his hands higher, hearing the thuds as his little human's heart hammered in his chest. Yami held back a grin as his hands found Yugi's crotch, the boy redder than ever. He smiled comfortingly at him as he began to unbutton his pants, slyly putting pressure on his manhood.

Yugi jerked slightly but didn't stop him, he trusted him. He watched as Yami managed to open his pants, his fingers slipping into the band of his boxers and tug lightly. Yugi gasped this time as Yami's cold hand moved into his underwear, moving over his hardening flesh. Yami grinned as he took hold of Yugi, happy to see the teen wasn't too scared to be aroused. He gave Yugi's member a loving squeeze.

"Ah!"

Yami hummed back and gave another squeeze, and pulled it out into the open. Yugi was breathing hard, his cheeks flaming; no one had seen his privates since he was a small boy, let alone touch them!

"You're bigger than I expected." Yami teased, admiring the part of Yugi he hadn't yet got to admire. Yugi closed his eyes in embarrassment, trying not to make any noise as pleasure sparked. Yami felt smug and began lazily stroking Yugi until he was hard. He hadn't had as many experiences with men as he did with woman but he did know all about the male body, enough to hopefully to blow Yugi's mind. Yugi was biting his lip rather hard, trying to breathe slowly as Yami stimulated him. Yami took a deep breath, loving the scent coming of Yugi; he smelled extra good when in this lusty and yet fearful state.

The vampire frowned slightly, wishing to hear those adorable moans but Yugi was being as silent as possible. '_Well, I'll fix that,_' Yugi gasped out loudly, a strangled moan following from the back of his throat, his back arching as Yami suddenly engulfed his tip. Yugi covered his mouth with his hand, pleasure flowing through his body like never before. Yami smirked and gave a small suck, savouring the taste.

"You taste divine, in every way, Yugi." he whispered as he pulled back slightly, Yugi cracking his eyes open to see Yami, then squealed in embarrassment and shut them again. Yami chuckled and lowered his head once again and focused on his job. He wanted to please Yugi, he wanted to love him, make love to him, but for now he'd just focus on simple pleasures until the boy would be comfortable.

Yami happily went to work and began licking Yugi's member like a popsicle, stroking it as he did. Yugi couldn't help the moans that escaped his throat, his body not understanding the foreign pleasure but certainly wanting more. Yami moaned along with Yugi, the teen's delicious sounds sparking his own erection. He began sucking, easily and without stopping as he needed not to breathe.

Yugi opened his hazy, lust fogged eyes again, staring down at his dominant who was lazily bobbing his head up and down, up down…"Y-Yami…"

Yami looked up at his teen, internally chuckling. The teen was pink and flustered, watching Yami's every movement with wide eyes, glazed over with pleasure. Yugi felt his stomach tighten slowly, the sensations rising, his pleasure heightening. With a loud moan he bucked his hips into Yami's mouth, taking him off guard but not enough to choke the man.

Yami gladly sucked harder and deeper for Yugi, but put a hand on his hip to keep him from bucking again. Sensing Yugi was nearing the end, he used his free hand to firmly jerk the flesh he wasn't sucking. Yugi groaned in satisfaction, his small fingers finding Yami's hair and tugged on it, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. His hips bucked, his heart pounded, his breathing became short and quick.

"Yami…I-I'm g-going…AAH!" Yugi cried out as Yami deep throated him, taking his throbbing member down his throat. The sight it's self was easily the most erotic thing he'd seen and combined it pushed him over the edge. He came hard into Yami's throat, his small hands and effort trying to force himself deeper as he released. Yami quickly but gently pull off until only the tip was in so he could taste more of what Yugi had to offer. He swallowed the little human's essence expertly, lapping and licking him clean.

Yugi was gasping for breath by now, his whole body tingled. He had his eyes closed but he could feel Yami gently cleaning him and tucking him back into his pants, which still made him blush.

He was in a daze; he didn't know how he felt exactly. Though Yami was right, that felt amazing! Yugi was blushing so hard; he didn't think he could get any redder. Yami crawled up slowly to Yugi, trying not to laugh at his state, the boy was honestly too innocent.

**LIME END**

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked as he leaned over Yugi's pink face, his fangs poking out as he grinned.

"Uh…huh…" Yugi breathed out tiredly with a goofy smile as his eyes fluttered. Yami nodded in understanding and kissed his forehead, "I told you you'd enjoy it," He whispered then pulled the covers up over Yugi who sighed tiredly, his eyes half lidded, he'd never felt so relaxed and carefree in his life!

"Ya…Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank…thank you…" Yugi yawned cutely as he slumped, letting his whole body go limp.

"Sleep well, my Yugi." Yami smiled as he tucked Yugi in, and hoped this experience helped to loosen him up. Yugi squinted up at Yami, frowning slightly. Yami had pleasured him, and even though he was shy, it was really good! No wonder Yami was begging for it... The thought made Yugi feel slightly guilty, '_Should I just…_'

"Y-Yami, we…we can…do it if…if you want…" Yugi mumbled out hesitantly, half asleep but still worrying about Yami. Yami raised a brow but shook his head, "Thank you, Yugi, but another day, I'll wait." He knew Yugi wasn't thinking clearly, he was panicking a few minutes ago at the thought of sex. He wouldn't take advantage of him; he still had enough control to last a while.

'_I care too much for you to hurt you like that._' He thought. He was just happy Yugi enjoyed that and hadn't cried or panicked. Yugi hummed absentmindedly and curled up in the bed, feeling relaxed and somewhat strange. Yami petting him to sleep which didn't take long; Yugi was asleep in no time. Yami laid down with the boy for a while before leaving him to sleep and not tempt himself with raping him or biting him in his peaceful slumber.

"Sleep well, my pet," Yami stepped out quietly, shutting the door behind him and made his way down to the basement, a small grin on his face. Skipping down the stairs Yami went into the dark room and saw no Kaiba, he was probably sleeping upstairs with Joey tonight.

With Joey…Yami smiled for Kaiba's fortune, he was sure they did it, those moans and cries couldn't have been nothing. 'Kaiba must be jumping for joy…or Joey.'

Yami chuckled then sighed longingly, hoping Yugi would soon let him make love to him. Yami went to sleep that night with a content smile on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next afternoon Yugi woke up with a blush on his face. Even while sleepy, the first thing he thought about was what happened with Yami, and blushed some more. Putting on new clothes, Yugi decided to go see Joey. Making sure Yami wasn't outside his door, Yugi quietly peeked out and tip toed to Joey's room. He wasn't mad or anything at Yami but he was too shy to see him right now.

Hoping Kaiba wasn't still in there Yugi knocked. No answer. Another knock. No answer. Biting his lip, Yugi opened the door slowly and glanced in. He exhaled in relief when no Kaiba was found and stepped in quickly and shut the door. He baby stepped over to the bed and saw Joey sleeping peacefully, tangled in the thin blue blankets. Yugi blushed and giggled, and sat down next to his friend. He sighed and blushed again, thinking of Yami, the way he held him, the way he held his-

"Macaroni!" Joey yelled as he suddenly sat up from his sleep, making Yugi gasp and jump.

"Joey?"

"Y…Yug'?" Joey asked as he squinted, then as his senses became clear he winced and dropped back down onto his back, arching slightly, his bare chest heaving. Yugi panicked slightly and began looking over his friend for injury. "Joey! Are you okay?" Yugi asked, scooting close.

The blond grunted as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain that was obviously biting him, "…O' course…why ya asking?" Joey groaned softly, avoiding Yugi's eyes as he pushed himself up against the pillows.

"Er…well…we heard…you…" Yugi blushed, finding his palm very interesting at the moment while Joey whined, "Aw man," The blond blushed, scratching his forehead as his ears burnt, "I hoped ya wouldn't…"

Yugi giggled at Joey's embarrassment and blushed again himself.

"Damn Kaiba…"

"It's okay, Joey…are you okay?" Yugi asked, trying not to picture Joey and Kaiba doing the deed…but failed miserably.

"I feel okay… 'cept for back ache, leg ache…and my neck," Joey muttered, poking at his neck which sported two puncture wounds.

Yugi frowned, "Back and leg ache?"

The blond crimsoned and lowered his gaze, "Er…haha…Kaiba said it'll happen after…after it…"

Yugi gulped as he felt the butterflies soar in his stomach, "…Y-you really did it?"

Joey was silent as nodded stiffly, pulling the covers over his head. Yugi smiled softly and petted the lump, "Its okay…me and Yami also…-"

"Ya did?!" Joey exclaimed almost angrily, jumping up again then hissing and falling back due to the stab of pain in his lower regions.

"N-no! I mean...he…never mind." Yugi coughed looking away as Joey recomposed himself.

"Ow…he what?" Joey asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"N-nothing,"

"Yugi, c'mon. I told ya, now you tell me." Joey urged.

Sighing, Yugi blushed, "We didn't d-do it, b-but h-he…my…he…I can't s-say it!" He squealed, hiding his face behind his hands making Joey chuckle at his friend's embarrassment.

"Okay, relax Yug'. But he didn't force ya into anythin' did he?"

"N-no, I didn't do anything!" Yugi cried then bit his lip, trying not to smile as memories flashed.

"You didn't? But Yami did?" Joey teased, laughing when Yugi reddened, "Ooh I see now, ya dirty boy," Joey smirked, making Yugi smile slyly, "Kaiba did the same t' me too, I've never even dreamed of it but it was good anyhow…"

"I-I know," Yugi acknowledged softly, trying not to grin or else Joey would forever tease him.

"They really aren't so bad," Joey mumbled, "I…I think… I love Kaiba," Joey admitted, rubbing his cheek.

Yugi perked up, "Really? That's great, Joey! I think he loves you too!"

Joey's brow furrowed, "And you? I know Yami loves ya, do ya love him?"

Yugi blinked, "Love me…Yami doesn't love me,"

"Are ya kiddin'? Haven't ya seen the way he looks at ya? And not jus' as food anymore!" Joey grinned, wincing slightly as he wiggled his hips.

Yugi bit his lip, "Really? Well…I think I feel the same…I…I think,"

"You'll figure it out Pal. But…I _think_ I love Kaiba, and I really do want t' be here. I mean I know ain't completely free or anything, and that we should be tryna kill 'em instead of lovin' 'em but…I'm kinda happy here…Does that sound weird?"

Yugi chuckled and petted Joey's hand, "Not at all Joey, it sounds like love. I'm so glad you're happy!" Yugi cried jumping into a hug making Joey cry out in pain.

"OW! MY A-!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Yugi cringed, ripping himself off then smiling apologetically, "Hey! Tell you what. I'll make you some food in bed! So stay right there,"

"That sounds good," Joey smiled weakly and laid back, sighing as he relaxed his muscles.

"I'll be back in a bit." Yugi promised, heading out and downstairs. He fixed Joey some ham sandwiches and a few strawberries. He then spent the afternoon with Joey until nightfall and their vampires began to stir. "Shall I run you a bath?" Yugi asked, standing from the bed.

"Sure, Pal, please," Joey nodded, feeling grimy and dirty. Yugi having read his mind, nodded and quickly turned to leave but jumped as he knocked into Kaiba's large chest.

"Oh! H-h-hello, Kaiba," Yugi greeted, his cheeks turned pink as he averted his eyes from Kaiba's face. He had managed not to think of naughty things the whole afternoon when looking at Joey, now the images just flooded in as he stared at the brunet.

"Yugi," Kaiba nodded at him then walked past to Joey who was shifting embarrassedly in bed. Yugi giggled and quickly slipped out giving them privacy. He ran Joey's bath water, making sure it was nice and warm, hoping it would help sooth him. Wiping his wet hands on his pants, Yugi walked out of the bathroom to tell Joey it was ready.

"Yugi-"

"Aaah!" Yugi jumped a meter high at the sudden voice behind him. He swirled around to see Yami standing with an amused expression.

"Must you keep doing that!" Yugi groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Yami put a hand up, "My apologies. How are you today?" He asked, pulling Yugi to his chest.

"I-I'm okay" Yugi swallowed, his hands pressed on Yami's toned chest.

"Just okay?" Yami hummed.

"A lot better…" Yugi mumbled then looked over Yami's shoulder, "I need to tell Joey his bath is ready," He said as he pulled out of those strong arms and went to knock on Joey's door.

"Bet he needs one bad after last night," Yami muttered. Yugi chose to ignore that comment and entered after hearing a 'come in'.

"Joey, your bath is ready," Yugi smiled, seeing his friend out of bed and dressed, Kaiba with a strange expression.

"Thanks a bunch Yug'. Ya comin', Kaiba?"

"Of course," Kaiba kissed his cheek and put an arm around his waist, leading him out. Yugi stood aside for them as did Yami who was smirking.

"I wonder if Kaiba will ever drop that smile," Yami mused. Yugi giggled and realized Kaiba hardly smiled genuinely and today his smile was almost glued on, which was admittedly a little creepy.

"Well, while they bath…what should we do?" Yami smiled, holding Yugi's hands.

Yugi rolled his eyes; "Something normal," He giggled, and led Yami out the room by the hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	3. Chapter 14 Bond

This is the first Puzzleshipping lemon of this fic!

I do not own YuGiOh

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 14: Bond**

The next afternoon Yugi woke up first, feeling odd. With a small yawn, Yugi opened his eyes and saw…skin? Yugi laid still for a few seconds, growing redder and redder with each passing moment realizing he was lying on Yami's bare chest. He tried not to smile while gently sliding off, shivering as his skin left Yami's cold, harder skin.

'_No wonder my neck is sore,_' Yugi thought to himself as he sat up. He looked over to Yami and blushed; Yami was barely covered as the blankets only hid one leg and his groin area. Yugi stared at Yami's body, his tanned skin which sported muscles.

Gulping, Yugi slowly reached over, wishing to touch them. Looking at the vampire's handsome face to make sure he was still sleeping, Yugi placed his hand over Yami's abs and shuddered.

His skin was cool and firm as Yugi ran his hand over his stomach. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. The girls in his village would've killed for a man like Yami and here he had him all to himself.

Yugi looked back up to his face, so peaceful in sleep, so calm. Frowning a bit at the fact that Yami wasn't breathing, Yugi hoped for a second he wasn't dead.

'_That's stupid_,' Yugi mentally facepalmed, remembering Yami say they didn't need to breath. '_He's very handsome… and not scary like before._' he noted with a giggle. Then suddenly making Yugi scream, Yami lurched up to his feet on the bed with an angry snarl, his claws extended, teeth bared, though his eyes remained closed.

After screaming in shock, Yugi squeaked in embarrassment and shut his eyes, seeing Yami completely naked. Praying Yami woke up before he attacked him in his sleep, Yugi sat silently, tensing for any pain.

With a jolt Yami opened his eyes, panting slightly, his nightmare over. He frowned at his defensive position on the bed then gasped, seeing Yugi huddled, still as stone in the covers, his eyes tightly shut. Fear raced through Yami, fearing he'd hurt Yugi but he was relieved when he smelled no blood.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's face softened a bit, "Yami? Are you awake now?" he asked, his eyes still shut.

"Yes, Love, I am sorry about that, I had a nightmare…Yugi?" Yami tilted his head at Yugi's expression.

"Yes?" Yugi smile, his body visibly relaxing, glad Yami was awake.

Yami put a caring hand to Yugi's cheek, "What's wrong with your eyes? Are they hurting?" he asked in concern as he sat back down next to the teenage human.

Yugi giggled softly and shook his head, "No, but…your naked."

Yami blinked before smirking, "Oh," he shook his head but covered his exposed manhood with the blankets, "I'm covered, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, hoping he wasn't lying but opened his eyes. He checked that Yami was indeed covered before relaxing further and smiling up at him.

"You know, I have the exact same genitalia as you do." Yami chuckled, making Yugi blush and look away.

"I-I know but…still," Yugi mumbled cutely.

"You're so cute, Yugi. I…I have something…to tell you," Yami sighed, daring to take the chance as he pushed aside the fear of rejection; relationships were new to him. At least loving ones were.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami dry swallowed, shifting closer, "Yugi…I…I l-love you," He whispered with as much passionate emotion as he could. Yugi would've done a double take if his gaze wasn't glued to Yami's. '_Yami loves me? Really? But…he only thinks of humans as weak and food! Although he has been kinda romantic with me lately…Is this his way off wooing me? Joey was right then!_'

Yugi's little heart picked up pace, his breathing beginning to race. If Yami loved him, and he loved Yami, why hold back? "I-I love you too, Y-Yami," Yugi admitted, his heart swelling up in happiness as Yami's face lit up. He knew he was very close to the vampire, but saying the words made it sound so real, so…complete.

"Ya- You do? Really?" Yami asked incredulously, he was so afraid Yugi would reject him, harshly at that.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, taking Yami's hands into his own, "I do," Yami made a noise of contentment as he squeezed Yugi's hands, his face lit up with a smile of absolute joy, "Thank you, Yugi." He sighed in both relief and happiness, "I love you so much. I want to love you forever." With that he kissed both Yugi's hands.

Yugi tried not to choke on the excitement, his head buzzing as much as his heart. Realizing what he truly wanted, as well as Yami, Yugi spoke softly but bravely, "Then start now." Yami looked at Yugi, a little confused, but caught on as Yugi pulled him into a passionate kiss, laying back into the bed, pulling Yami on top of him.

Breaking the kiss Yami whispered, "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded with a deep blush, though his eyes bright with excitement, the butterflies swarming in his stomach. Grinning seductively, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead lovingly before kissing him on the lips passionately like never before.

**(Juicy lemon pieces start here! If you aren't old enough or are disturbed by it, by all means skip down!)**

Yami knew if his heart could still beat, it would have been beating out of his chest; this moment was finally happening! He kissed his lover heatedly, savouring the moans Yugi was letting out. Pulling back momentarily, Yami helped Yugi out of his vest, flinging it over his head, then snaking his fingers into Yugi's underwear hem. Yugi let out a muffled squeak, his heartbeat so loud Yami could hear it easily, it made him salivate.

He caught Yugi's gaze and tugged gently on the clothing, silently asking for permission. Yugi caught on and nodded erratically, feeling too many emotions to think straight or give an audible answer. Yami gladly slid off the last piece of clothing that separated them, his eyes immediately looking down at Yugi's hardening flesh. He smiled, taking a few minutes to just soak up the boy's beauty. His skin was ivory, flawless, smooth as satin and warm as the sun. '_He is perfect._'

Yugi tried not to feel uncomfortable but he wasn't high on self esteem. He blushed as he caught the mesmerized expression on Yami's face, wondering if he was really as beautiful as Yami always said. After snapping out of his daze Yami swallowed, his deep breathing causing him to take in a lot of Yugi's scent, his vampire instincts calling for that blood. He shook it away and leaned back over to kiss the teen.

Yugi happily kissed back, his hands gripping those broad, strong shoulders. He gasped through his nose as he felt Yami's hard flesh press in directly between his naked thighs. Heat flowed through his body, the butterflies buzzing again, his ears burning from embarrassment.

Yami felt Yugi tense and pulled out of the kiss, and began trailing wet kisses all over his neck and chest, ignoring the urge to sink in his teeth. Yugi mewled in pleasure with each kiss, now rock hard and panting.

"Y-Yami…please…"

The older man smirked, taking Yugi's nipple into his mouth, making the boy cry out.

"Ah!"

"Suck on these," Yami ordered as he put his three fingers to Yugi's pink lips. Yugi blinked in confusion but gasped as Yami went back to work on his nipple, his mouth falling open, Yami pressing them in. Yugi didn't mind though, it gave him a way to express how he was feeling. He sucked on Yami's thin digits, his hips bucking slightly, his hands pressing on Yami's head. Yami groaned in pleasure as Yugi sucked on his fingers, it was so warm and inviting. For a moment he wanted to give Yugi something else to suck on but decided against it, he didn't want to scare his love.

Yugi sucked as he happily twirling his tongue around the fingers; coating the digits as much as he could, blushing as he found himself imagining it was Yami's… Yami pulled his fingers out reluctantly, chuckling at the pout Yugi gave, "Relax now, Love, or it will hurt,"

Yugi tilted his head, "What will- AH!" Yugi whimpered as he felt something press into his entrance. He groaned in discomfort, looking up at Yami in pain who stared back apologetically. Yami could sense the uncertainty and pain flow off his human, but it had to be done.

"Relax, Yugi, ssh, I must prepare you." Yami whispered, his finger in all the way now. Yugi nodded reluctantly, gritting his teeth as another finger wormed its way inside. He tried not to glare at Yami so he turned his head away as Yami pushed his fingers to the hilt, pain sparking deep inside him. Yami leaned over and forced a kiss to Yugi's pink lips, trying to distract him. Yugi kissed back as best he could, wincing when Yami began scissoring his fingers.

"Ah! Y-Yami! S-Stop…please," he begged feebly and reluctantly, immediately feeling guilty and weak. Yami fought a crazed vampire for him and he couldn't even take this bit of pain. Yami immediately stopped, looking down at Yugi's pained expression. He bit his lip and slid his fingers out, relaxing when Yugi sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Love…" Yami whispered, rubbing Yugi's side as he wondered perhaps Yugi wasn't ready, '_Maybe not,_'

Yugi savoured the few seconds of peace, feeling his bottom throb slightly. He bit his lip at Yami's expression; the man looked guilty. Yugi didn't want that, it was just him who was weak. Yami smiled apologetically down at Yugi, he was feeling rather guilty now! Why did he have to be such a hornball? Yugi was new to this but Yami was still trying to rush things…"I'm sorry, Yugi," he then made to roll over onto his side but Yugi shot out and caught his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Yugi?" Yami blinked.

"Don't s-stop," Yugi breathed, "I-I w-want it."

Yami frowned, "Don't push yourself-"

"N-No, I want it, I just…it was hurting,"

Yami stared at Yugi who smiled up at him, seeing no deception in those amethyst eyes, Yami nodded slightly and kissed his forehead. Yugi let out an involuntary a cooing noise, making them both laugh.

"Only if you're sure," Yami insisted as he stared into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled back reassuringly, "…I am…I'm just nervous," Yami nodded back in reply with a growing smile; maybe Yugi was ready after all.

"It will get better, I promise," Yami murmured seriously as he held onto Yugi's small, soft thighs and spreading them, settling snugly between the warm flesh which would drive the holiest priest into sin. He moaned lowly at the heat Yugi emitted and the intoxicating scent coming off his skin in his arousal. Yugi swallowed loudly, watching everything with huge eyes, it was almost comical to Yami. Yugi drool slightly at the view he had of Yami's perfect body, and his now throbbing member.

Yami studied Yugi for a few seconds and when he decided the boy was relaxed enough he lifted Yugi's hips, spreading his small cheeks slightly and placing his shaft between them. He looked up at Yugi once more for permission, and got it.

Yugi nodded at Yami and gripped onto his shoulders with shaking but determined fingers, relaxing his small body as much as possible. Yami smiled widely, trying not to grin like a jackass, and slid in. His eyes immediately closed as his body twitched as he was engulfed by warmth. He heard Yugi gasp as he continued to slide in without a stop. Realizing what was happening he forced himself to hold still, opening his eyes to find himself deeply buried for just the first thrust.

Below him, Yugi was panting and gripping onto him for dear life, pain plainly present in his lower body but he wasn't about to tell his lover to stop. Yami moaned loudly as he pulled out slowly, watching Yugi whimper and watch Yami's face with wide, uncertain eyes. Beginning a rhythm, Yami pushed his length back in, Yugi squeaking like a mouse.

"Y-Yami…"

"I love you, Yugi…"

"I…l-love you-ah!" Yugi was silenced as Yami began making love to him, his small body rocking with Yami's. Yami held tightly to the teen's hips, keeping those white legs spread as he thrust between them, moaning softly in absolute pleasure. Yugi was trying to process everything that was happening; it was all so much to comprehend! He could feel Yami's large flesh stab into his most private area each few seconds, his body clenching involuntarily each time he was penetrated, increasing Yami's pleasure as well as Yugi's pain. It wasn't all bad though, it was beginning to feel good too.

Yugi lay still for a while, letting Yami do as he wished, until he found he couldn't be still any longer. He began moving underneath Yami, bucking his hips up to meet Yami's thrusts. He clutched onto the hard skin above him and humped down onto his lover, crying out in surprise and euphoric as something inside him burst with pleasure. He saw stars as his head snapped back into the pillows, thrusting himself down even harder.

"Oh…Yami…right there!"

Yami smirked at his lovers reactions and licked his lips sensually, "Right…there?" He asked, highlighting each word with a thrust at Yugi's sweet spot.

"AH! Yes!"

Yami grinned and continued to pump at that spot, glad his Love wasn't feeling only pain. He leaned over and began assaulted Yugi's nipple again, his hands exploring all over Yugi's body.

Yugi cried out in pleasure every few seconds, not caring who heard him, only caring about the lovemaking. Why had he pushed Yami away before? This was amazing! He was loosing control of himself, his vision blurred with tears of ecstasy, his body moving on its own. His arms thrashed all around, he couldn't keep them still, he just wanted more.

Yami kept moving against his new lover, loving each sound he made as his mouth watered with the combined scents of sex and a hint of blood, but he needed to keep a clear head or he could very well kill his Yugi if he got carried away.

Yugi was bucking around, his shyness gone for the moment, moaning Yami's name as he was thrust into, his stomach tightening. For a moment Yugi cried out, this time in pain, but couldn't tell where it came from, his senses were running a mock. He ignored it until he felt something wet drip onto his face.

Opening his eyes (he didn't know when he closed them), he frowned, wondering if Yami drooled on him but Yami's face was stuck on his chest. He brought his hand to his face to feel what was on him when he gasped and saw his index finger was dripping with blood.

Hearing Yugi's noise Yami looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the fresh scent of the sweet blood. He choked slightly, blinking his eyes, "Wh-What happened, Yugi?"

"I think I-I cut my finger," Yugi panted as he dazedly looking around, and indeed he did. The bed post had a few metal flower decorations which could have easily cut him.

Yami swallowed again as he stared greedily at the blood while he softly continued to thrust into the warm furnace, his mind obviously on something else. Yugi made the connection and didn't want to be attacked in case it provoked Yami so he pressed his bloody finger to Yami's cool lips, who flinched back.

"It's okay, drink," Yugi smiled, going back to thrusting. Yami groaned and thrust back harder, eyeing the blood hungrily as he licked up what blood touched his lips. Man he wanted it, but…

'_Screw it._' Yami thought and grabbed Yugi's wrist, holding it tightly as he took in Yugi's small finger and sucked on it like a life line.

Yugi's eyes rolled back as Yami sucked on his finger; he was feeling extremely perverse at the moment. Yami closed his eyes tightly as he sucked on Yugi's bloodied finger, lapping up the blood as much as he could, taking a quick second to lick the drop the was on Yugi's cheek before roughly sucking back on Yugi's finger with a bestial growl, the blood giving him a strong high as his pumps into Yugi becoming more erratic.

Yugi whimpered as he felt his end coming, he reached down and stroked himself a few times as Yami wasn't focused enough to do it for him, and the combined pleasure of everything sending him over the top. He released with a satisfied cry, a long moan following. Yami grunted as he felt Yugi orgasm and tightened around him. He slammed Yugi harder onto his erection as he thrust a few last times into the wet warmth of Yugi's body and let the finger fall from his mouth as he climaxed himself deep inside his little consort.

Once their bodies had relaxed, Yami collapsed onto of Yugi with a heavily relieved grunt, exhausted like never before. Yugi's breath was knocked out of him as Yami dropped on top of him.

"Y-Yami! You're s-squash-!"

"Sorry! Sorry, Yugi." Yami immediately rolled over, making sure to slide out gently, leaving both boys panting to catch their breaths.

**(General end of lemon!)**

Yugi had a small smile on his pink face, his eyes half lidded. Yami was grinned widely in complete ecstasy. After catching their breaths, Yami pulled Yugi to his body and covered them with the blankets. Yugi happily purred against Yami, who was very warm at the moment and was filled with pride and happiness. His beautiful Yugi finally submitted to him.

"Yugi…You okay?" Yami asked, petting Yugi's wild, messy hair.

"I am. That was…amazing…" Yugi admitted with a blush, looking up at Yami with nothing but love in his eyes. Why had he been afraid before?

"You've made me the happiest man alive, be mine forever?" Yami asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, Yami." Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's nose, "But I will get old and die some day."

Yami groaned mentally at that. That was true, he couldn't let that happen! He could simply stop it but would Yugi be okay with it? It was sort of selfish…

"Yami?"

"Yugi…would you…accept it if I changed you?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi bit his lip, "Change me?"

"Not now…but…I don't want to ever lose you, and this way we can stay together for ever."

"I don't know…" Yugi whispered looking into Yami's hopeful eyes. He understood Yami's wish but to become a vampire?

"What about my blood for you?"

"That isn't important anymore; I want you for you, Yugi," Yami assured, kissing his forehead. "You still have long to decide, Yugi, don't stress about it."

Yugi hummed in response and went limp in Yami's arms, his body tired and his bottom aching like hell. After a couple minutes of silence Yami thought he offended Yugi so he shook him lightly, "Yugi? Are you angry?"

Yami was answered with a light snore; Yugi was out cold. Yami smiled and snuggled closer to Yugi, falling into a happy and highly needed sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hours later Yugi finally stirred, still cuddled in his vampire's arms who was already awake.

"Hey, sleepy. Sleep well?" Yami asked Yugi who blinked away the sleep and attempted to get up.

"Yes, thank-OW!" Yugi gasped in pain and dropped back down into the bed. "Yugi?! What happened?" Yami asked in shock as he jumped up next to Yugi who was gritting his teeth and clawing at the sheets.

"Sore…" Yugi grumbled, wiggling his hips slightly. Yami blinked then chuckled softly and gave Yugi a sweet Eskimo kiss. Yami pulled a face, imagining the aching Yugi had. "Sorry, Yugi, but it will only be for a while."

Yugi nodded then attempted to lift his legs but with a dissatisfied groan he dropped them with a small gasp and flinch. Yami grinned playfully. "Legs sore too?"

"Just my inner thighs," Yugi blushed then squeaked as Yami pulled away the blankets, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'll massage your thighs for you," Yami smiled before holding Yugi's left thigh and squeezing it.

"Ah! Be careful!" Yugi cried as he winced angrily at the pain in his muscles. Yami chuckled but lovingly massaged the tension and pain out of Yugi's thighs, not hinting anything sexual to Yugi's surprise even though he was naked and vulnerable before the man.

After a while Yugi felt his muscles relax and told Yami to stop.

"Better?" Yami asked, kissing Yugi's lips.

"Much, thank you." Yugi smiled but frowned, remembering something, "Yami?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Er…didn't you promise Duke you'd see him tonight?"

Yami shrugged as he sat next to Yugi, "Oh yeah, but he can wait, you shouldn't walk around."

Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami grinned, "My Yugi hungry?" Yugi grinned and nodded, remembering his body needed food.

"Stay right here, I'll get you some," Yami said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed, Yugi watching lustfully and yet also shyly.

"Yami, what was your nightmare earlier?" Yugi asked, wrapping the blankets around himself.

Yami froze before he shrugged, taking a second to answer, "Nothing much," Yugi pouted and gave an 'I-don't-believe-you look'. Yami sighed and rubbed his temple, "I dreamt…someone was hurting you and I got there too late," Yami explained, his hair standing on the back of his neck.

Yugi's pout softened, feeling sorry for Yami, but also very glad it was only a dream, "Oh, well…I'm okay," Yugi smiled to assure him. Yami nodded and was now fully dressed and headed to the door.

"I'll be back soon, Love". Yugi giggled and sighed as he left, '_We did it. I'm Yami's now…_' Yami seemed very happy and so was he. Yugi sat up again, feeling a few kinks and aches but slid to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Yugi muttered all the way to the bathroom, his lower regions aching slightly. Yugi managed to clean up and get dressed. He giggled to himself; he was in love and his love loved him back. Yami said his blood wasn't important to him anymore, he wanted him for him. Just as Yugi made his way out the room Yami walked in the apartment with a tray.

"Yugi? I thought I said to stay in bed," Yami scolded.

"Sorry, I just felt really dirty," Yugi blushed and let Yami lead him to the lounge.

"Here we go, enjoy." Yami smiled, handing Yugi the tray as they sat together.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said before eating. When he was finished he set the tray aside and snuggled against Yami.

"I love you, Yami,"

"As I love you." Yami replied, patting Yugi's stomach. "Full?"

"Yes. Do you want?" Yugi asked, reaching for his neck.

Yami quickly shook his head, "No, this is your time off," he said as he kissed Yugi's neck lovingly. Yugi positively mewled, his hand clutching Yami's clothing. The last time felt so loved and safe was when his grandfather was still alive. Yugi gave a big sigh, missing his guardian very much.

Yami, by now, was extremely in tune with Yugi's emotions and body language that he easily picked up the change, "Is something the matter?" Yami asked.

"No, I just miss grampa. He was great…" Yugi smiled softly at a memory.

"I would've loved to have met him, from all you've told me he sounded like a very respectable and good man." Yami smiled, trying to comfort his human.

"He was," Yugi nodded into Yami's chest.

"And I think you're as much the man as he was." Yami commented, cuddling Yugi close.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi breathed as he let go of a tear. Though as sad as he felt about losing his grampa, he was happy in a way; he'd found Yami. And now they were bonded, lovers, mates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 26 Ryou's Angle

If you haven't figured it out, Yugi becoming a werewolf has been in plan since chapter one. A werewolf and vampire bond would be considered unnatural, no? Hence the name Unnatural Bond

This chapter is something new, it will lightly document Ryou's time with Bakura.

**WARNINGS: LEMON! BLOOD! SADISM. Poor Ryou.**

I don't own YuGiOh

**Chapter 26: Ryou's angle**

Bakura was becoming claustrophobic with the tension and awkwardness in the air, so he made his way to the archway, "…The sun is going to rise soon, I'm going to bed…Coming, Ryou?"

Ryou ignored in lover/master in favour of staring intently at Yami. "Yami?" he called out, smiling when Yami actually looked up. "If Yugi wakes up or you need help with anything, just call me." He waited until Yami gave him a nod in agreement, then nodded to everyone in a silent bid and left the room. Tears were noticeable in his eyes, and so was the rather wide gap between him and Bakura.

Suddenly Yami jumped to his feet, "I'm going out,"

"Where?" Kaiba asked. Yami shrugged and turned swiftly on his heel and out of the room, "Out."

Kaiba groaned and got to his feet, "Either he is going to hurt himself or hurt others. I'm going to go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He announced then glanced down at Joey, "Watch Yugi?"

"On it," Joey eagerly nodded and jumped to his feet. He sidled past Kaiba and ran speedily up the stairs while Kaiba trailed after his cousin. Joey was feeling awful about the whole thing, but he knew Yugi would still be Yugi, no matter what he turned into. He also knew his friend was unable to hold grudges and was extremely forgivable so they would all be forgiven for not properly protecting him. Joey only prayed now that Yami would come to his senses.

In the forest, Yami was mowing down anything in his path; he'd already bashed down two small trees and thrown one of them at Kaiba who was hot on his trail. Yami was fast, but Kaiba had longer legs. He needed to be alone, not pestered.

Hoping to gain an advantage, Yami made a detour and reached up, catching a sturdy branch and slung himself into the tree so fast that Kaiba almost thought he'd disappeared.

Kaiba saw the rustling leaves fall and swiftly followed up. Yami was able to swing and move around easier as he was smaller, climbing higher once he spotted Kaiba again.

"Yami! Stop!"

Yami didn't answer but pushed himself harder. Kaiba wasn't in the mood for this, he didn't have time to baby his cousin but he couldn't leave him so emotionally distraught either. "Stop!" he yelled angrily. Once he saw Yami was ignoring him, he growled bestially and with a powerful thrust of his legs he launched himself at Yami who was in mid jump, successfully knocking them both out of the tree.

The branches slapped them as they shot down, Yami scrambling to get another grip but it was difficult with a large body hanging onto him. They grunted as they hit the ground. "Ah! Shit! Kaiba!" Yami bellowed as he shoved the elder man off of him.

"Talk to me, Yami!" Kaiba breathed out as they shakily stood. Yami threw his hands up in aggravation, which were trembling something terrible, "About what? My feelings? How do you think I'm feeling? He's a fucking werewolf-! The thing I hate! What more can I say!"

Kaiba nodded grimly, "Talking helps,"

"Well I spoke!" Yami spat with a childish tone, "Finish. Now, I'm going to feed. Are you coming or not?"

Kaiba sighed but decided to tag along; he couldn't allow Yami to be unattended in such a dangerous state.

**-With Ryou-**

"I do care for you!" Bakura whined at Ryou's back. The teen was being annoyingly stubborn at present, Bakura just wished he'd let it all go and snuggle in bed with him. But noooo…

"You don't, Kura, you…I don't know how to explain it…you lionize me…and then…degrade me…" Ryou sighed in a delicate voice, one so close to breaking.

Bakura grimaced, "I…I-Ryou, Flower, I haven't killed you, that counts for something." He mumbled. The smaller teen hugged himself, keeping his back turned. None spoke, they didn't even breathe. Ryou took in a shallow breath before he spoke again, his words, much to Bakura's pride, gnawed at his cold heart.

"…You forced me…you _forced_ me the first time, you made me do it…" he whispered making them flash back to the night Bakura deflowered him. "You forced a lot onto me since then and I let you because I thought you might actually care….But you don't-"

"What do you want? Mmh? What must I do to make you happy?" Bakura asked. Ryou was too muddled in his own thoughts and feelings to hear the worry and guilt in Bakura's voice. Ryou shook his head unhappily. "There's nothing."

Bakura stayed silent for once. He did care for Ryou, but he wasn't the romantic, mushy type. When he couldn't take the accusing silence and memories of Ryou first screams he spoke, "Ryou-"

"You're insensitive and selfish-"

"But not to you-"

"But to my friends. _And_ to me when you want. '_I'm still your master._'" He mocked in a low voice, making Bakura grit his teeth and look away. He admitted that was uncalled for…

Ryou sighed, and let a lone tear escape but made sure to wipe it away; he was tired of being weak in front of his 'master'.

"…I'm sorry." Bakura droned, completely monotone.

Ryou glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "…Can you sleep in another room?"

The elder vampire was completely taken aback and very nearly growled in challenge, but he held it and swallowed his pride. "Yeah…"

Ryou waited until he left before letting out a shaky breath, "Kura…"

He made his way over and sunk into the bed, his body aching and tight from not only the physical stress, but all the mental and emotional too. His thoughts drifted from the battle in the basement to Yugi, then Yami, then Jaden, then back to Yami and Yugi, then eventually back to he and Bakura. He was now unsure if Bakura actually loved him, or even cared.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve as he closed his eyes, and replayed to himself flash backs of his first days with the boorish vampire.

**Flashbacks**

Ryou was scared out of his mind. He was currently tied by the left hand to the headboard of some huge bed in a rather large and luxurious room. His skin was still tingling from the contact it previously had with the frightening, psychotic vampire. His heart was pounding as if he had run a marathon, and he was sweating bullets.

What was going to happen to him? He had no chance, the vampire would walk in at any second and kill him. At least he'd gotten to see his two best friends first before he went to his grave.

The journey here was a blur, he could hardly remember it. In fact, he could feel a sore spot on his head, he was probably knocked unconscious. He fretted over what could've happened while he was out, but he'd woke up on the bed fully dressed and in one piece. He didn't know where 'Bakura' was, and he hoped he didn't return; the disappointment of wishful thinking was always devastating.

Before the boy could come to terms with the developments, the door to the bedroom swung open and a confident figure strode through. It was Bakura. The man smiled down wickedly at Ryou once he saw those frightened eyes looking up at him. Being the ass he was, he kicked the door closed with an effortless back kick making the wood slam shut, causing Ryou to yelp and jump.

Bakura had let his little angel rest and allowed his scent to move around the room; he absolutely loved his scent, it was so sweet, just like strawberries. They were currently in his private quarters, the most doted upon room of the house. He was glad he'd done it up so much, Ryou might be impressed.

Ryou stared up in fear as Bakura stared back almost hungrily. He seemed almost transfixed. Ryou had gathered that this must've been the man's bedroom. Well…at least he'd die on a comfortable bed…

Bakura's eyes trailed over Ryou's small form before managing to lock gazes with him. He grinned once he caught Ryou's eye, hearing the small gasp of intimidation from the puny human. Bakura loved them helpless, young and with a low threshold for pain. He licked his lips in sadistic pleasure as images of making Ryou scream filling his head. He'd found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He'd planned on staying with Kaiba and Yami for a while and irritating them, but how could he do that when he had a new beautiful pet to play with.

Ryou was thinking many things as Bakura stared into his soul, and the most dominant thought was about what Bakura would do with him. He didn't think there were other people here, and he hoped there weren't any rotting in his basement, but he hoped the vampire had some form of humanity in him.

Bakura soon became tired of staring at his pet so he moved closer, Ryou gasping in fear as he pulled his knees to his small chest. Bakura smirked and politely plunked himself down where Ryou's feet once were. The human whimpered, his lip quivering adorably. Bakura tilted his head and nodded his head as he stared at Ryou.

"Well? What do you think of my room, Flower?"

Ryou trembled before looking around, his watery eyes barely taking in any detail. He nodded as he looked back into Bakura's sharp brown eyes. The man raised a brow, "No comment?"

Ryou shook his head, his fluffy hair bouncing gently. Bakura seemed to sigh heavily, then looked up sharply, "Well, get used to it, because this is all you're going to see for a long time."

Ryou felt his jaw slacken. Those words weren't good news, but did that mean he wasn't going to be killed? That was good…he didn't want to die…but he was at the man's mercy here, what would he do in the room day in and day out?

He was extremely worried, so he couldn't stop himself for blurting out a small, hesitant question: "Are-are y-you going t-to kill me?"

Bakura smiled; his voice was so sweet and cute…pity he'd be screaming it hoarse in a few days. He stopped himself before he got lost in his thoughts and shook his own head, "No, I'm not going to kill you."

Ryou swallowed; those words gave him no comfort. "Then…th-then what do you want from me?"

Bakura had spent five hours thinking about that topic; what he wanted from Ryou. A lot, he decided. He wanted everything the boy had to offer. Except his life… but everything else. He smirked at the teen, feeling his thick and long retracted fangs poking out, "Do you really want an answer, little Ryou?"

Did he? '_Yes,_' Ryou decided, he wanted to know what would happen rather than to sit around and be oblivious. "Y-Yes," he stuttered. Bakura hummed before lifting his bare feet onto the bed and moving onto his knees where he leaned onto his palms so he was up in Ryou's face.

"I thought long and hard about it, and I decided that instead of drinking you dry and chopping you up to make bangers like I usually would, I'm going to keep you. Just like what Yami and Kaiba are doing with the other two humans. You'll be _my_ human. I've never had a human pet. A food prisoner once or twice but they died after a few days…but you, I'll keep for a long time." He announced, his warm breath wafting over Ryou's flushed face.

Ryou was frozen, in both shyness and fear; the man was so close to him, any closer and they'd be Eskimo kissing. Bakura smirked at Ryou's speechless form, and carried on. "So I will not kill you. Not yet anyway. But for sparing your puny life I'll need a lot of payment."

Ryou instantly jerked back, his skull hitting the headboard with a loud thud. Bakura felt his pants tighten at Ryou's show of fear, "…Oh yes, my sweet flower. See, I'm going to protect you, and feed you, and keep you warm…but in return I'm going to need some things from you…and I'm sure you can guess what they are," he grinned.

Ryou nodded mutely, his mouth gaping open at the man's words. Could he trust the man to look after him? He wanted something from him in return. '_Blood,_' Ryou clicked. He'd be the vampire's feeding source. The bite he received at Yugi's 'home' was vicious and painful, he didn't want a repeat. But if this was his only choice besides death…How bloody fortunate…

Bakura's chest rumbled lowly in delight as he smelt the fear ooze from the teen. He suddenly realized how erotic the teen was actually looking at the moment. His creamy cheeks were tinted pink. His doe eyes were wide with both fear and yet curiosity. His pink lips were apart, letting in small pants, his wet tongue just visible. His small delicate frame was trembling slightly, his bound hand pulling every so often to get loose.

Bakura leaned a little closer making Ryou pant heavier and whimper, "We are going to have so much fun, Ryou. I'm going to show you the four corners of this bed…" he trailed off huskily. Ryou was in such shock that he didn't realize until it was too late, and Bakura had licked the shell of his right ear. He squealed and jerked back, crying out in pain as he slammed against the headboard.

"D-don't hurt me! P-please!"

"Save your cries for when I'm shagging you senseless into the bed, Pet, I want to hear you scream then, not now."

Ryou's movements ceased in an instant at Bakura's words, "E-excuse me?"

Bakura grinned, "That's right, Ryou. I'm going to use you as my food…and my new toy-"

"N-no!"

"Fret not," Bakura cut in, "I'll give you pleasure too. Once you've earned it…"

And that was the first night he spent with Bakura. It was awkward and frightening, but he'd survived and was indeed fed and kept warm. To Ryou's anxiety and sadness though, Bakura told him to prepare himself as he was soon to be deflowered. Ryou wasn't sure if he was ready, and he'd rather he bitten a hundred times. He was a virgin, he hadn't even kissed anyone! That was without counting the make out Bakura plastered on him after explaining their situation.

He was afraid, and confused. He thought about trying to escape, but he was all alone, Yugi and Joey still had each other to lean on.

A night after that Bakura started changing his sleeping patterns, making it so he was awake at night. Also to his chagrin, Bakura insisted they slept together, so he was ninety percent of the time pressed against the man's body. He'd also been given a bath. Keyword: given. After a struggle, Bakura forcefully ripped his clothes off, leaving his stark naked, and washed him thoroughly in the bath. Ryou put up a lot of fight, but it was out of fear, he was scared. He had a feeling Bakura had thought at least twice of drowning him as he was firmly submerged underwater for long periods while washing his hair; which Bakura had.

He'd been dried personally by Bakura too, and then dressed in silky pajamas. By the end of it, Ryou felt Bakura had seen everything his body had to offer, and…that was more than even his late parents had. Besides the rough, callous nature of the vampire, he was treated like gold and he was pampered with foods and all kinds of treats from jewellery that was laying around to a whole wardrobe of fancy clothes. He tried to be grateful, but he kept dreading the night he'd be raped.

Bakura often became angry at him for being nervous and afraid, but other times he seemed like he liked it. Ryou wasn't sure. Though he did know the man liked to see him smile, he'd admitted it himself. He thought Bakura had a nice smile too, and he was very handsome, and as it turned out, well learned in the areas Ryou seemed to enjoy, like music and art. There was a good person under that deathly white skin and fangs, he shined through some times. Like whenever he cuddled Ryou, and offered another game of simple chess, or merely asking about Ryou's life.

Unfortunately, that man was no where to be found when Ryou most needed him. He believed it was about four days since he first came here, and he honestly didn't think Bakura would have waited so long, he'd even begun to think the man had taken pity and decided not to go through with the sex. But he'd been wrong.

Apparently Bakura _had_ taken pity, but only so much as to give Ryou more time to 'prepare'. He didn't prepare, that was impossible, how to do prepare for rape? Sure, he knew if he was willing it would most likely be less traumatizing, but he wasn't even ready for sex! So he blocked all thoughts of it from his mind and focused on getting to know his 'master'. Bakura however, seemed to have kept tabs on it.

Ryou was crying silent, stunned tears as the large hand on his head pressed his face into a pillow. He clawed feebly at the thin blanket on the bed as he felt his shirt tear away. The material was thrown aside as if garbage and Bakura stared down ravenously at the soft, petite back that was bared to him. He ran his free hand up and down the teen's spine, causing the body to jerk.

Ryou was terrified; it was going to happen. One minute Bakura was making jokes then suddenly he was kissing him-and now this. Ryou felt sickening shivers of coldness rush through his body as he continued to endure Bakura's administrations.

Bakura salivated as his ears picked up the thrumming of Ryou's frantic heart beat, it made him itch to whip down and bite that soft flesh. He shook the itch away and grabbed Ryou's thin wrists and held them in one hand above the boy's head. The tore off his own shirt, and with lightening fast speed he wrapped it around Ryou's wrists. He yanked abit and fastened the fabric around a few loops in the head board.

Ryou could only whimper as he felt his arms being bound above his head. Once Bakura let go Ryou was able to rest his elbows onto the pillow and lift his head to see his wrists bound together in the middle of the bed post. He shivered as Bakura growled lowly. Ryou blushed as he realized his ass was propped up, his knees resting on the bed. Thank God for his pants-

_RIP!_

The air that hit Ryou's thighs was unnaturally cold against his warm, heated skin. He whined pathetically as the remaining cotton pants were torn from his slim legs by the dominant man above him. Bakura didn't care much about the clothes, they were replaceable. He grinned at the sight of Ryou's milky thighs which were spread slightly, his small tight ass pointing up at him. The boy's back was arched inwards from the position; it was completely erotic.

Bakura watched greedily while ridding himself of his own clothes, littering the room with different fabrics. The teen beneath him was trembling and whimpering softly, but didn't move a muscle. The only thing that separated them now was the thin underwear on Ryou.

Bakura grunted in satisfaction, his erection stiffening to the point where it was rock hard against his stomach. He hadn't had sex in a few months and he's spent enough time trying to make Ryou feel comfortable. He wanted this, **now**.

The elder man placed his rough hands on either side of Ryou hips, smirking at the flinch, and lined himself just behind the teen.

"Ryou…Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…." he murmured as he pulled the teen's pert ass against his hips. Ryou gasped mutely as he felt the man's arousal through the flimsy fabric on his nethers. The teen blushed furiously as the man in charge held his ass against his arousal and began a lazy grinding motion. It was slow and indeed lazy, but the contact made them both moan.

Bakura smirked as he ground himself against the teen. "Enjoying…? My little Flower?"

"Nh…s-stop…p-please," Ryou managed to choke out. Bakura acknowledged his words with a particular hard hump, sending his shaft between Ryou's cheeks. The boy squealed and arched his back as the thing went between his legs. "NNYA! N-no!"

Bakura cackled in reply but pulled away. Ryou's legs were shaking as he began flattening himself against the bed. Bakura scowled with a growl, "Now, now, Ryou…we haven't even begun and you want to stop,"

"P-please! I d-don't want this!" Ryou whined as Bakura lifted his hips once more.

"Nonsense," Bakura quipped. Ryou whimpered and began struggling with his bonds, looking up desperately at it as if it would miraculously loosen. Bakura shook his head and leaned over to run his hands over Ryou. The teen shivered but continued to pull at damned tether. Even if he did get loose, he wouldn't be able to fight off Bakura, at all. It had been as easy as pie for Bakura to get him this way in the first place.

Bakura made sure to feel every curve and turn Ryou's body had, from his smooth back, to his thin waist, to his shapely thighs and his tight butt. The boy was gorgeous. Grinning like a maniac, Bakura slid his right hand from Ryou's butt around his waist and to his stomach. He smirked when he found Ryou's own slight erection which was bouncing in his underwear. Ryou froze as he felt Bakura's hand grasp his most private area. The blush flooded down his neck as fast as his shiver did.

Bakura hummed his satisfaction and leaned over the boy's back so he rested his cheek on a shoulder blade, his cock wedged between Ryou's legs, his hand slipping into the fabric and working on Ryou's member. Ryou had never had anyone touch him, so he literally melted in Bakura's grasp and ended up as a sweaty mass of pants and moans. His hips bucked erratically as Bakura jerked him off, humping absentmindedly against his butt. The feeling was amazing, he loved it! Though with much reluctance.

Ryou gulped audibly as he struggled for breath with Bakura's weight on him. He could hear the man chuckling and occasionally moaning as he reluctantly thrust his ass back. It was so embarrassing!

Bakura suddenly pulled away with a mocking moan, enjoying the small groan of loss that Ryou let out. He patted Ryou ass, "Soon, my pet."

With that, his weight disappeared all together from the bed. Ryou shivered and lifted his head weakly, his damp fringe sticking to his forehead but he couldn't see the man. His member was throbbing something terrible and his stomach was clenched so tightly.

He didn't want this, and now his body was betraying him! He whimpered to himself and dropped to his stomach, pushing his knees back so he could drop his body to the bed. His face fell into the pillow, which was convenient as he moaned loudly into it as his member rubbed against the mattress.

"I'm back," Bakura announced. Ryou flinched but didn't lift his head. He heard a sigh and some shuffling, then more weight was added to the bed. Bakura scowled and shoved his fingers under Ryou's waist and roughly yanked his ass up, forcing his knees to dig into the mattress once again. Ryou yelped and looked wildly over his shoulder, "B-Bakura-! Please-! Ba-AH!"

Bakura hissed as he glared at the red hand mark forming on Ryou's thigh, "It's Master to you,"

Ryou whimpered, "P-please-"

_SLAP!_

"AAH!"

"Master,"

"M-m-master!" Ryou sobbed out as he felt his other thigh burn from the slap. It didn't take a genius to know he was fragile and easily bruised.

Bakura nodded curtly, "Good pet."

Ryou moaned in pain as his flesh stung. He wanted so bad to drop to the bed again but he didn't want another smack. Bakura smirked briefly at the red marks forming and made a quick job of tearing off Ryou's underwear. Ryou wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the sudden freedom his member received, not to mention his cheeks being spread.

"P-please! M-master, no!" Ryou begged frantically as he looked over his shoulder. Bakura glanced up at him, his hands on either cheek. Ryou looked so beautiful. Bakura felt bad for a second, but he couldn't deny he was a sadist and masochist. He teen's struggles and cries made him so hard it hurt. And there was no way in hell he was going to stop now, no matter what the teen was feeling; he'd get used to it.

Bakura turned from Ryou's pleading face and back to his backside which was propped lewdly in the air. He leaned back again to get a getter view, low rumbles of anticipation filling the air. Ryou whined and hit his face into the pillow as he felt Bakura's eyes burn into his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, he should have prepared.

"You are _so_ beautiful, my Fluff Bun,"

Ryou lifted his head in shock at the choice of words. His Fluff _what_? His tone was even gentle and loving. But as quick as it came, it left. Bakura released his ass and seemed to fiddle with something on the bed, Ryou couldn't see.

"Now, Ryou. I want you to suck on this."

Ryou squeaked and began struggling. Bakura resumed his place behind Ryou and leaned over his back once again. "Shh, _shh_ Ryou, relax." He cooed and shifted his weight to his left arm. Ryou fearfully looked over his left shoulder with big doe eyes at Bakura. Suddenly something nudged Ryou's right cheek. He jerked around to see the handle of Bakura's hair brush.

"Moisturize this for me."

Ryou blinked at the object. Bakura nudged it against his cheek again. Ryou's lip quivered sadly before he reluctantly parted his pink lips and let the object slide inside. The handle to Bakura's brush was smooth with a rounded tip. He'd never noticed how long it was though. Bakura leaned on his left hand as he happily humped against Ryou and moved the brush lazily around Ryou's mouth; he liked foreplay.

Ryou blushed at the contact but decided to comply. He sucked hesitantly on the phallic object, squeaking when Bakura's naked erection bumped against his through his parted thighs. He moaned feebly as his body was beginning to fill with desire. His mind was still boggled but his body was awake now, and it wanted Bakura.

The vampire grinned as he felt Ryou push back against him, his suctions increasing. "That's it Ryou, lose yourself in the sensations…follow your instincts…"

They humped gently at each other, Bakura a little harder than Ryou. Ryou closed his eyes as he sucked and licked around the object. His eyes flew open as for a crazy second he imagined the handle as Bakura's member.

Bakura soon became bored and pulled away, taking the brush with him. Ryou quickly released it with a small pop, and looked over his shoulder in new curiosity and worry.

Bakura held the brush by the bristles as he nudged Ryou's knees apart even more. Ryou felt his will bend, and tried to move his thighs back but they were obstructed by Bakura's knees. He moaned in defeat. "Ple-please don't…"

"Keep begging, Flower…" Bakura chuckled, mentally adding that it wouldn't help. He placed his free hand on Ryou's left cheek and squeezed it roughly as he nudged the brush between them. Ryou stiffened and straightened his back as another horrid flush of ice shot through his veins. Bakura breathed deeply as Ryou shivered. The room was festering with the combined scents Ryou was giving off. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his lids fluttered. He subconsciously licked his lips and looked back down at Ryou's bottom.

Ryou groaned loudly as the object was forced between his cheeks and pressed into his entrance. The pain wasn't excruciating, but it was enough to create a cascade of tears down his cheeks. His body clenched down painfully on the foreign object that Bakura continued to push in without a break. Ryou felt a hand rub up and down his spine in what seemed to be a comforting gesture, but it didn't stop the pain.

"It-it hurts! S-stop! Please! _Please_! Ba-! _M-master_!" he choked out as he struggled to breathe. It felt like the oxygen was being forced out of his lungs with each inch that Bakura forced up his backside.

Bakura grinned in sadistic pleasure as he watched the object disappear. It was a tight stretch, and the handle was at least two sizes smaller than he was. He knew he needed better lubrication, but he wasn't going to jump just for Ryou, the boy hadn't earned his efforts yet.

A new idea hit him. He knew it was cruel, but it would help the process along, so with a sudden violent jerk he shoved the rest of the handle into Ryou. Even his highly sensitive ears weren't able to hear the small rip from inside Ryou over his wild shriek.

Ryou thrashed and pulled desperately at the bonding on his wrists as the burning pain coursed through his veins. He felt his insides rip as he was violently penetrated, and could feel the rough pointy bristles of the brush poke at his soft cheeks.

Bakura patted Ryou's cheeks softly and murmured a few words that were impossible to hear over Ryou sobbing. Ryou cried into the pillow, his back sagging so that his stomach hit the pillow, his ass now completely vulnerable to the sadistic man.

"There, there…the worst part is over…" Bakura comforted. Ryou shook his head and smashed his face into the pillow as he tried to muffle his sobs. Bakura was aching like hell now, he wanted so bad to take the teen already, but he needed to wait just a while longer.

He gripped the brush and placed a firm hand on Ryou's waist. With agonizing slowness he unsheathed the tool, sending burning fire into Ryou's gut. The teen grit his teeth and surrendered his struggles at the bonding in favour of now gripping it like a lifeline.

Bakura pushed the handle back in once it was at danger of slipping out. He licked his lips as blood oozed out around the handle, Ryou rasping out incomprehensible words. The crazy vampire started a slow pace and began thrusting the object into the teen, making sure to push it deep and circle it every now and then. He wiped up the blood that began trickling down Ryou thigh and licked it off of his finger, then repeated the action as he pounded the handle into Ryou.

Ryou swallowed the bile that rose from the pain, which had began to subside now, and was replaced by a numbing feeling. He closed his eyes and let his head fall limp against the pillow as his body rocked from Bakura's torture.

The white haired man frowned as Ryou's delightful cries ceased. He was about to thrust harder, just to hear them again, but decided against it. Ryou had loosened up considerably and he was now well lubricated. He grudgingly pulled out the brush handle and watched as Ryou visibly relaxed, but his hips stayed propped up.

Bakura threw the brush over his shoulder as if it were nothing and resisted urge to lap up the blood at Ryou's entrance. He leaned over and grasped Ryou's hips in both hands and licked up Ryou's spine. The teen shivered with a small gasp as his eyes fluttered open. Bakura planted soft kisses over his flawless back, "Such a good pet…you deserve a reward tomorrow…"

Ryou whined in reply. He was too weak to do anything, his body was trembling and felt disconnected by each limb. Bakura would have him, it was inevitable. So the best thing he could do was try to alleviate the pain by being submissive and letting the man do as he wished.

Bakura gave Ryou's fluffy hair a kiss before he knelt up straight, and took a hold of his erection. "Brace yourself, Flower. I'm a lot bigger than my brush."

Ryou refused to let the teasing words get to him, so he made sure he kept his body relaxed, especially as Bakura pressed his hardness against his entrance.

Bakura moaned louder than Ryou did as he pushed himself into the trembling, tight body. The tightness was exquisite, not to mention the blood made his entrance easy. He could feel the warm, wet blood coat him as he sunk in the stretched hole.

Ryou bit his lip and kept his eyes shut as he felt Bakura violate him. He wasn't a virgin anymore; he was now a vampire's sex toy.

Bakura, sidelining his harshness, gripped Ryou's hips gently as he thrust into him. He had some sympathy as the boy was a virgin, so he took his time. Ryou moaned lowly as Bakura pumped into him. His wrists were beginning to chafe, it was starting to eat at his skin rather painfully. For a while Ryou was given the chance to get used to the sex, which he did, but then a new sensation started.

Pleasure.

His head shot up as a sudden bolt of pleasure raced through his body. He moaned loudly in surprise, his body clenching again making Bakura moan in reply. The vampire chuckled as he heard Ryou moan again and felt a small buck of his hips.

"Does that feel good?"

Ryou moaned thickly as the thrusts increased. Bakura began slamming his hips into Ryou's ass in an attempt to strike his sweet spot; and he did. Ryou screamed like a wanton whore at the assault on his sweet spot and instinctually pushed his hips back.

Bakura cackled shamelessly as he pounded Ryou's ass. He reached out and knotted his hand in Ryou's hair and yanked his head up making the teen cry out. He leaned over to Ryou's right ear, "Moan, my pet…tell me how good it is…"

"Hn…Ba-! Ba-I-! Nn…"

Bakura smirked and licked at Ryou's ear as he thrust into him, turning Ryou into a trembling mess of sweat and moans. He ran his nose over Ryou's neck, smelling the aroma the flesh exuded. Oh how he wished he could just bite a thick chunk out of his shoulder, drink that sweet blood…but no, he couldn't. Not if he wanted to enjoy Ryou for many nights to come, he had to control himself.

Ryou couldn't deny that he was enjoying it, because he was. He had been dreading this night, and with good reason. But now the worst was truly over, and it was feeling really good. He thrust his hips back against Bakura who beamed proudly as he finally got Ryou to participate.

"Pl-please…my-my h-hands-ah!"

Bakura looked up from his neck, "What about them? I can't have you spoiling our fun if I untie you…"

"P-please! I-It hurts…"

Bakura sighed but reached up, and with a swift slash of his finger nails he cut through the cloth binding Ryou and let his hands fall against the bed. Ryou whimpered as his wrists stung from being rubbed raw. Bakura noted the bruised skin and kissed Ryou's shoulder lovingly. "Better?"

Ryou sighed and laid limply in relief, "Mmh…"

Bakura grinned with a satisfied nod, then growled lowly as he felt his end nearing. He usually lasted longer, but Ryou turned him on so much. He increased his pace and power behind each thrust. Ryou moaned heavily as his eyes closed and rocked as much as he could in his exhaustion. He whimpered when Bakura took hold of his member and began tugged it clumsily.

The small teen blushed heavily as the man on top of him pleasured him, touched him, jerked at him. Ryou was a shy person, he'd only had one boyfriend before, and that was when they were eight years old. He'd never dreamed anyone would even touch him like this, let alone experienced it. Somehow, even though he was frightened and confused, his body led him, and went over the edge from the rough, though pleasurable assault.

Ryou cried out as he released into the man's hand. He gripped the sheets as his climax rode out, intensified by Bakura's on going onslaught against his prostate then succumbed to his exhaustion and fell limp with a soft whisper of a squeak. Bakura grit his teeth as the tight passage clenched around him. He pulled his seed dripping hand back and gripped onto Ryou's hip to pump a few more times before shooting his release into the tight hole.

Ryou hissed in a grimace as the semen burnt his internal wounds, and groaned as Bakura made sure to pull out at a snail's pace. Once the last inch was removed, Ryou breathed out a heavy breath and tipped to the side where he collapsed on to the bed.

Bakura panted heavily as he watched Ryou, noting the many bruises forming in many places over his body and the smeared blood between his thighs and covering Bakura's dick. He dropped down next to Ryou and smiled as he teen cracked open his puffy eyes.

"…Flower?"

"…Y-yes…?"

"How was that?"

Ryou blinked sleepily. He saw the honest curiosity on Bakura's face, with a small sincere smile. '_Bakura is just the rough type, he isn't evil…much…',_ Ryou decided .

"…O-okay…j-just…sore…"

Bakura hummed and reached out to grasp Ryou's hand. The contact was surprising, but Ryou managed to twitch his lips into a minuscule smile and gave his hand a weak squeeze. Bakura returned it and brought Ryou's hand to his lips where he kissed it, firmly yet gently, then gave a shocked Ryou back his hand and forced the covers up over them. Ryou watched Bakura with sleepy but intent eyes as the man tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable.

Bakura kissed his lips briefly before relaxing next to him and tucking Ryou in his arm.

"…Tomorrow…I'm going to heal you…and clean you…then dress you up and we'll take a nice trip somewhere. Sounds good?"

Ryou couldn't do anything but agree at the moment so he nodded and yawned mutely. Bakura petted his hair, "You're strong, my Fluff Bun, I'm proud of you."

Ryou didn't know what to make of it, but he felt a strong sense of care and even devotion in Bakura's tone.

That was the beginning of a closer relationship between them, and it was tender and loving, but laced with rough and tough love that Ryou learnt to endure and eventually enjoy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Nothing like sadist smex to get the ole spirits up. Sowi Ryou. Bakura, all the awards.

Hope you've enjoyed~!


	5. Chapter 32 Domination Mating

_**ALERT! SMUT WARNING! SMUT WARNING! ALERT!**_** LEMON HERE.**

I do not own YuGiOh

**Chapter 27: Domination Mating **

Never before had Yami felt so sexually frustrated. The onslaught of daily teasing had become unrelenting, leaving him agitated all day. It was two weeks now since Yugi had become a fully-fledged werewolf and was having more trouble now than before. The vampire's life and priorities had to be twisted and altered severely so he could adapt to accommodate his Yugi.

_Yugi_… his sweet, little, adorable…feisty, nipping werepuppy. Yami liked to think of him as 'werepuppy', he was young in both human and werewolf respects, mentally and physically; he was like a pup. Yami felt guilty for ruining the teen's innocence and impregnating him, it provoked an influx of mature hormones to battle with Yugi's pup side. Their research found young werewolves were not supposed to conceive as they were considered pups, and with Yugi pregnant his body could not decide if it was indeed mature for adulthood, or if it were a pup entering adolescence.

They _had_ recently entered the werewolf-mating season, as Kaiba predicted, which lasted about three to four months. The werewolves were not on heat everyday, but every second week or so their bodies would become sexually receptive for five to seven days when the females would present themselves to their mate, or single males would follow a scent to find a female. It was an interesting concept to Yami, but it was not much help when Yugi was not acting out as a regular werewolf. The little Were exhibited symptoms of 'heat', but they were distorted, causing sexual frenzies, then sudden indifference and adversity.

The sexual frustration was taking its toll on Yami, especially when he had adapted so well to Yugi's new form. He found light in their new situation, but it was not as easy for his little mate. He was suffering terribly to adapt, having odd moments when he would scurry away into corners, yipping loudly when Bakura was upset and nearby, wailing and screaming for Yami. It was saddening.

With confident steps, Yami made his way to Yugi's room. He had skipped out on a hunting trip in favour of staying with his love; they were alone, and Yami was determined to mate.

He knocked upon the door, and entered when he heard an invite.

The room had become heavy with Yugi's new scent, he had recently found the teen rubbing his body along the walls, and when asked for an explanation, Yugi could not answer. It didn't bother Yami anyhow, he passed it off to the lupine influence.

Greeting Yami with a jovial smile, Yugi skipping from his wardrobe to his company, and instigated a warm embrace between them.

Yami nuzzled his cheek and held him closely, then pulled away slightly in which Yugi took the chance to sniff at his clothes and neck. Yugi had no explanation for it either, but once Yami deemed it natural, he found himself sniffing everything and everyone, especially after they had come back from outside, where he was not allowed, to his dislike.

Once he decided Yami was indeed Yami, he bumped his forehead against Yami's chin and hummed softly, clenching his eyes with a smile to show he was content.

Yami chuckled at the new display of affection and hugged Yugi back to his body until Yugi spoke.

"…Has everyone left?"

"Yes, we're…all alone."

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

Yami shook his head and pushed Yugi to the bed. "No…I want to stay with you."

Along with his new form, Yugi had learnt he could read others' emotions when in close contact. It was a curse though, as with Yami, the male was always ready for a sexual encounter, automatically making Yugi feel inclined to participate. He could sense the sexual hinting in Yami's body language, it made him want to slip away for he knew where it would lead.

They settled in the middle of the bed, side by side so Yami could snake his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yugi, I think it's the time I explain something to you. I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but it looks like you're stabilising now, so I decided to try."

Yugi looked up at Yami, and wondered what he didn't know yet about his new form. He wiggled nervously and nudged Yami to continue.

"Yugi…it's the werewolf mating season."

Yugi's eyes widened, his jaw opening to hang loose. He hadn't expected _that_. Yugi knew animals had mating seasons, but he did not know werewolves had mating season too! He had actually gained a mentality that they were not very sexual, now he was confused!

Although…he _had_ been feeling rather horny of late…

"Yugi, you've been acting all strange because it's your mating season."

Yugi closed his slack jaw, and blinked a few times. "But…I thought…werewolves didn't like to mate…?"

"They don't, unless they are in a tribal pack or looking for a companion- I guess they get lonely too…"

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled his eyes at his confession. He then frowned, "A pack? Why would that matter?"

"Well…when mating season comes around and they are releasing pheromones and mating hormones creates attraction amongst them. Unless one really does not feel close to anyone in their pack, they tend to mate without discrimination. Besides the alphas, of course, they chose certain submissives. Otherwise, in a pack, mating season is when relationships are formed."

Yugi frowned further at the information, "…But…then that means they choose partners without thinking clearly…that's not right."

Yami nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Indeed, but if they really did not want to mate during the season I'm sure they could leave until it is over."

The added comment eased Yugi, which led him to his next question. "…so…I'm…in mating season?"

Yami smiled, working to keep a grin off his face, "Yes. But with all the different influence to your body it's no mystery why you are going haywire. But I think I have a remedy…"

Yugi flushed at the words and swallowed as Yami leaned closer, his crimson eyes flashing mischievously, "Y-you do…?"

"Mmh…I think once you've mated your body will know what to do in future. So…want to mate?"

Yugi let out a squeak and leaned away as another dust of pink hit his cheeks "M-mate?"

Yami nodded eagerly and tugged Yugi closer as he spoke, his face and voice both filled with bubbling zeal, "Yes, _mate_. Sounds kinky, doesn't it?"

Yugi let out an embarrassed squeal and struggled slightly. The tone Yami used jolted his body, he could not deny it, but with all the failed attempts they had been through, he was afraid they wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"When last did we do it? It will be all new and exciting," Yami encouraged. He would get Yugi one way or another tonight.

Yugi stared into his bright eyes, eagerness evident in them. "…You still want to…? What if I…stop again-?"

"I won't let that happen," Yami cut in, and Yugi didn't know if it was a threat. "Besides, you're clean and shaven, what else can worry you?"

He knew Yugi was very self-conscious, so he'd taught the teen to shave, and he was almost hairless again, with the exceptional tufts of fluffy baby-hair on his chest, under his arms and by his genitals. Yami didn't want him completely hairless; Yugi was still male, and he wanted him that way.

Yugi sucked in his lips with a shy smile, nibbling the soft flesh before releasing it. "But…I'm…not like before-"

"Yugi, I still find you attractive-! Let me fuck you-"

"Yami!"

"I know you want it," Yami teased as his companion jumped out of his grasp, watching in amusement as he scrambled away to sit on the pillows. "You know you want it…you just need a little extra persuasion."

Yugi yipped as Yami crawled up seductively towards him, his crimson eyes almost glowing in excitement. His mouth was open a little, his fangs sticking out slightly. Yugi missed his touch, his moments of sexual frenzy did not led to release, so he could not disagree that he wanted it.

Yami watched Yugi debate silently, staring with large eyes. Yugi wasn't actively rejecting him, that was good. "I need you, Yugi…let me take you." He whispered when their faces connected at the nose. Yugi swallowed a gulp of air and leaned back against the headboard for space.

"Do you want me…?" Yami asked softly, deepening his voice enough to see a shiver flow through Yugi. The teen had begun to pant, his cheeks painted red, his fingers twitching in his lap.

Yugi still saw Yami as his partner, the vampire and werewolf influences did not manage to drive them apart, and he still did want to be intimate with the gorgeous blood-sucking creature. He smelled so good tonight, he could smell and recognise the sexual scents Yami was giving off, and since it was his 'mating' season, he might as well try go the whole way this time.

With a small nod, Yugi pecked Yami on the lips and bounced back, looking as cute as ever.

Yami grinned happily at the invite, and literally threw himself into another kiss. Yami tackled him back into the headboard, the latter squeaking and grabbing onto what he felt were shoulders. As Yami pushed his way between the legs, the little werewolf lifted himself to press their bodies together.

Their bodies traded temperatures, Yami absorbing Yugi's soothing warmth while Yugi took in Yami's coolness. It was helpful to the younger- otherwise, he'd boil to death. Hands travelled untamed over skin, nail raking across the soft contours, mouths connecting as wet tongues clashed in a battle of sorts. There was limited thought as the two figures on the bed clung to each other, kissing and grabbing passionately.

Hormones raged powerfully through his young veins, his heart pumping for all it was worth as his body prepared itself for copulation. Yugi could feel the burning need inside him, the same burning that tormented him unexpectedly; he hoped it would not let him down tonight.

The blood rushed like a torrent through his body as Yami kissed him, causing hardening between his legs as hands pinched and groped at his nipples, his thighs, his manhood.

Clothes were torn off and tossed aside, a thin layer of sweat now covering their bodies.

Yami groped and pulled at Yugi's soft skin, pulling away from the kiss to latch onto his neck where he nibbled and licked. Wave after wave of shudders rippled through Yugi's body at his demonstration, and it fuelled him further. The elder dragged his nails along the teen's flesh, basking in the boy's mewls, then licking and nibbling at the chest. Yugi tasted so good, releasing divine scents that entertained the tongue. His human form had never been so tasty when it came to arousal scents, this werewolf form was spicy and delectable, it was begging Yami's for the sexual contact.

With fingers knotted in Yami's hair, Yugi tilted the latter's face to his, starting another kiss. The vampire humoured him, leaning forward on his arms for closer contact. The urges that pulsed through Yugi's body told him he _needed_ to mate, it made his hips buck in proof. It caused a clash of their hard arousals, and both males gasped.

At the short separation, Yami looked down with cloudy eyes at Yugi. He did not know how long it had been since they started, but Yugi seemed ready enough to take. He was so beautiful, flushed and panting as he lay against the bedding.

Unhappy with the break, Yugi whined softly and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

It was nothing like previous kisses. Yugi was so sure and fierce, Yami had a hard time keeping his dominance. Their tongues matched in strength, and with those little sharp teeth, Yami found himself whimpering every so often. In fact, Yugi seemed to be trying to dominate _him_-!

Before Yami could protest Yugi rolled them over and pushed him into the pillows, and ravished him wildly. He left no part untouched as he licked and gnawed, scratching his claws, nuzzling his face and humping his hardened shaft onto Yami.

Yugi seemed too confident.

With astounding difficulty, Yami managed to catch a glimpse of Yugi's cloudy eyes, and after verbally questioning the teen, he realised the heat had captured the little werewolf. He received no words in return, only grunts and yips as Yugi clawed at his chest and began a rhythm of pumping his cock against the inner of Yami's firm thigh.

Yami groaned at the feeling; knowing the teen had become a purely sexual creature excited him terribly. He needed his little cub, NOW.

With blinding speed Yami flipped them over again, forcing Yugi on his back. The latter scowled and tried to get up. Yami appeased him by grabbing hold of his length, and gave it a few hearty pumps. It was the best thing he could have done. Yugi cried out loudly, starting off in a human tone before it quickly receded into a throaty growl as he threw his head back into the pillows and bucked his hips for more friction.

Shreds of fabric began flying around as the sheets and pillows tore from the attack of Yugi's talons. Yami started panting with Yugi, feeling his own length pressing hard against his tight stomach as he licked Yugi's firm chest, leaving wet trails.

The feel of the wet mouth on his body awoke a heavy wave of need in Yugi, and he roughly pushed against Yami's chest. The vampire was caught off guard, and let go in fear that he had hurt Yugi- only to be shoved to the bed once more, the latter on top of him with low but guttural sounds. Yami had _never_ heard the sound before; not from Yugi, it was just like…a challenge for dominance.

The realisation hit him like an avalanche, but he was so shocked that he did not make an immediate move. He watched. He watched in shock as Yugi weighed down heavily on top of him, licking at his skin while he humped down.

If Yugi was challenging him for dominance, did that mean he wanted to be the dominant sexually?

To test his thought, Yami inched his legs apart, with hesitant reluctance, and allowed the latter to slip between them where he ended up with his stomach against Yami's stiff genitals. The contact made Yami jerk his hips up involuntarily, and watched as Yugi froze, then sniffed deeply around his thick arousal, his nose ending up buried in the nestle of dark pubic hair. When Yugi remerged, he had on a puzzled expression, his eyes glazed over as if far away.

Yami wished to know what was happening in the teen's mind as he sat idle for a few moments, looking from the bed to Yami's body, then back and forth as his length twitched in need. If Yami didn't know better, he'd say Yugi's human mind was fighting with his wolf mind.

Then, just as Yami was about to make a move, Yugi let out a bark, as if in recognition, and found his way back onto the vampire. It was a shock to witness as Yugi pressed himself against Yami's body, right between the firm legs so their cocks collided, and leaned up on his arms as he gave a small, experimental thrust.

Both males moaned out, and Yugi quickly repeated the action, thrusting his hips into those beneath him. Yami blushed softly and let out low moans as he watched Yugi hang his head with a few more thrusts for their pleasure, releasing beautiful mewls.

All the cuteness abruptly ended when Yugi pulled back further than usual and aimed lower, his tip nudging its way passed Yami's testicles and against his cheeks. It was an icy jolt to Yami's system, and automatically he hissed sharply, roughly shoving the werewolf in the shoulders to remove him.

The force knocked Yugi over onto his back, breathless for the moment, as he blinked repeatedly, his eyes now black. Yami panted while he watched Yugi get his bearings, distrustful of that alien shade in his eyes. During the transformation, Yugi's eyes had turned black; perhaps it happened when Yugi invoked his inner-animal.

A few whines of confusion were sent Yami's way, but as soon as the little werewolf moved, Yami sprang. He did not give Yugi a chance as he tackled him into the bedding, triggering the inevitable struggle between them. He knew Yugi would react badly if he became rough, the werewolf instincts would see it as a threat, but as much as it would cause a fight, it had to be done.

Yugi's 'werewolf' needed to be dominated.

The struggle ceased to be sexual as Yugi fought seriously and to the last bit of energy he had. He proved a challenging opponent, he was fast and nimble, squirming his way out of Yami's iron grips and digging his little claws into sensitive places. His downfall was his limited strength, and it became a matter of time before he tired himself out from struggling against the assertive male above him.

Instinctually, Yugi felt he should dominate in mating, that was his _first_ instinct. When Yami had presented himself, he could not properly follow through, his nature of being a submissive shining through, thwarting any attempts he made. At the last moment when Yami took charge over him, it set off an alarm in his body to protect himself.

In essence, Yami would not have allowed Yugi to dominate him; he was simply testing the waters to see what influence the infection had- and apparently, it made his mate think he was a dominant. However, Yami had not taken him since the transformation, it was highly likely the little werepuppy needed a reminder.

Along with that same thought, Yami forced Yugi onto his front, pressing a hand onto the back of the spiky head and pushing the face into the blankets. The lesser male struggled with slightly more vigour, afraid of suffocating, and wailed his arms frantically. The halt of concentration made it simple for Yami to swiftly capture both of Yugi's wrists and lock them behind his back, still pressing the head into the tangled bedding.

Once defeat was certain, Yugi began whining softly, wriggling lightly and managed to turn his head to the left, looking over his shoulder at Yami in alarm.

Yami's heart clenched at the helplessness, but watched for a while longer, intrigued by the animalistic way Yugi was behaving. There were no begs and cries and moans, there were yips, howls, and bays instead. The teen had not uttered a word, panting out grunts and frightened mewls as if he was a puppy corned by a bear. His clawed hands fisted repeatedly in Yami's grip, while his pads and toes dug into the bedding, shredding the fabric with his talons. Yami made sure to keep out of harm's way.

Yami did not know if he _should_ feel turned on, but with all the struggling Yugi ended up a panting lump with his rear raised into the air, his chest and face against the bed and his legs spread apart; Yami had a view that would give a priest a heart-attack.. It was completely erotic, but with Yugi not in his right mind, was it right to have sex with him?

Yami slowly removed his hand from Yugi's head, waited for a reaction, then placed his hand down on top of Yugi's one butt cheek, feeling the warm mound quiver. Yugi whined in response, pulled at his wrists, but otherwise remained, still recovering from the unsuccessful tussle.

Taking his time, Yami allowed his gaze to travel along Yugi's form, and visually raped him. He was arched so submissively, panting just like he should have, and to push Yami over the edge, Yugi's growing stomach was visible from between his legs from his bent position.

…The knowledge that _he_ had put that baby inside the boy, _impregnated_ him, eradicated the control Yami had. He was stiff and leaking against his own stomach. The small scuffle had aroused him, and he was very eager to regain his position as Yugi's dominant.

Yami decided to toss aside any second thoughts, Yugi needed to mate; it would benefit them both.

Yami leaned over and began to sniff at Yugi, nipping warningly at the skin when growled at, taking in as much scent as possible. He was pleased when Yugi complied, shifting somewhat, but overall behaved. He mused Yugi knew what was happening, and decided it was right.

After licking as much of Yugi he could reach, he ducked down to the taunt rear that was lewdly presented to him, and gave it a nip. A loud yowl was awarded, and his submissive's knees began to fidget with an incoherent chorus of wolfish grumbles. He licked the small drop of blood he had caused, spreading the new taste with fascination over his tongue, and quickly resumed his post, keeping the rear pointed high. It was awkward holding Yugi's hands behind his back, but he could only release them once he was seated inside his lover.

With no more time to waste, Yami reassured his grip on Yugi's bound wrists, nudging his knees firmly as a blockage between the smooth legs, and lastly grabbed hold of his throbbing erection. He resisted the urge to stroke himself, and pushed his hips forward, touching his tip to the puckered hole that was on exhibition from the position of his spread cheeks.

At the touch, Yugi instantly snarled in warning and tried to drop his bottom towards the bedding. But Yami was determined.

Using his hamstrings and abdomen muscles, Yami pushed forward, ignoring the loud and uncertain calls his little werewolf yipping at him. The tight ring of muscles gave way with ease; it surprised Yami. He linked it to the mating season, and once his swollen head was imbedded in the whining body, he threw his head back with a husky moan and withdrew his hand in favour of grabbing onto a round cheek.

Yugi's toes curled and wiggled as Yami penetrated him, and kept looking over his shoulder at the male dominating him. His eyes were watery, not from pain, but from being dominated so…abruptly. He had regained some of his human mind in his lustful state, but he couldn't escape his animal mind, so he was on a mild balance. He could feel the determination and 'no nonsense' attitude from Yami, and he was a little hurt by the treatment. Why was Yami treating him so roughly? Was he a danger to Yami? Had he provoked this…?

He could not remember.

All he could feel was the thick length that the vampire gradually pushed up his backside, his body constricting painfully around it, trying to milk the organ for its seed.

His arms hurt terribly, he needed to release them, but Yami held them in a painful grip. Breathing was difficult in his position, especially with the added flesh into his body, the effects causing him to pant harshly against the bed. He gasped loudly when Yami forced in the last bit of his hard flesh, testicles nudging one another as the two became joined completely.

'_Self-control…self-control…self-control…_'

Yami recited the term as he halted, fully buried within Yugi's body, his hand squeezing Yugi's butt cheek into a pulp. As a vampire, he prided himself with civility and control, but in his current state he wanted to do many things that would say different.

He had no idea how he would feel during sex with werewolf-Yugi, but he had not expected to feel so empowered. Once he had entered the boy, he felt as if he owned the world. It enticed him to push harder, and with every inch that sank in deeper, with every whine of defeat and submission of the werewolf, it stroked his ego as a vampire. He was _dominating_ a **werewolf**, marking it as _his_ territory, _his_ lover, _his_ mate, _his _obedient submissive. His body recognised his feat, and urged him along to continue proving to the creature beneath him why he deserved that position.

The acknowledgement gave him an answer as to why Yugi had put up such a fight; his body told him not to submit to the challenge, especially to a vampire.

'_Too late…_' Yami thought smugly as he moved his hips around, causing his stiff flesh to move inside of Yugi, enticing a loud mewl from the latter.

Yugi was hot and tight around him, squeezing his length deliciously. Yami wanted to stay this way forever, stay buried deeply within his love, werewolf and all.

He could sense Yugi's energy had drained tremendously, so with caution, he let go of the tiny wrists.

Yugi's eyes widened with an intake of air, then fell closed in the relief from pain. His arms fell limply to his side, a grateful whimper escaping his mouth as his muscles relaxed.

Yami waited for some kind of struggle, but he was met with soft pants and weak movements where Yugi dragged his arms up so his elbows were in line with his shoulders, his claws digging into the bed at his head. Again, Yami waited unsurely, holding Yugi's hips carefully. He was answered with no reproach, so gently, he leaned over and looked at Yugi's face, carefully without jolting his hips.

Yugi's eyes flittered when they caught sight of the figuring looming, and he looked up to his left, shrinking automatically.

Guilt poured into Yami's heart as Yugi whimpered and pressed himself as close to the bed as possible, his heart beating wildly, his eyes wet. His ears were twitching, his lip trembling; it was a show of fear, of defeat.

Yami placed a gentle hand on the curve of Yugi's back, rubbing in small circles to eliminate the flinches and trembles, and nuzzled against Yugi's ear. "…Don't fear me…I love you…I love you…"

For a whole five minutes Yami spent coaxing Yugi to relax, massaging his tense body, touching each part to emphasis his benevolence. He planted feathery kisses all over, nibbling softly, whispering loving words and promises to which he was sure Yugi could understand. And Yugi did.

Eventually, Yugi raised his hips a little higher and wiggled his chest and face into the covers as he got comfortable. He was ready.

Taking the invitation immediately, Yami slipped his hands to cup Yugi's now plump hips, and pulled himself out.

The cold air to hit his member made him whine, he had become so warm within Yugi. Yugi shared a moan with him, but for the slight pain of the evacuation. To please them both, Yami stopped abruptly, tightened his grip, then pushed back in.

Yugi's mouth popped open in a silent scream, but he stay perfectly still as the elder man took him. Yami groaned above him, praising the welcome back and sank in to the hilt, shivering when his testicles hit Yugi's. And so their mating began.

Yami didn't dare to be gentle once they found a rhythm, Yugi was more durable now, so he clutched the hips with bruising force as he repeatedly pulled it back to meet his hips. His thrusts were nothing short of vigorous as he hammered his engorged cock between the pert cheeks, stretching the small hole farther than it was used to. Yugi screeched in response but pushed his ass back in a welcoming gesture, his eyes rolling back at the attack on his body.

Their actions were considered 'mating', so Yami sidelined any unnecessary gentleness for the moment. He took him like just how the aroused teen wanted it, penetrating the clenching channel like a nail into wood, drilling and hammering into the small body incessantly until he found his submissive's prostate.

Yugi let out loud calls and howls at the added pleasure, and became an immobile mass of panting flesh, unable to do anything but keep his hips drawn high for his mate to keep pushing into his ass as he dug his claws into the bed. The more Yami slid his rock hard cock into the fleshy suction the easier it became, the muscle loosening until it sucked perfectly at him, pulling the skin of his manhood back and forth.

The sensations enveloping his body were sure to provoke insanity, but Yami fought valiantly. He hated being so manipulated by the little creature beneath him, and yet he loved it. To punish Yugi he dug his claws into his skin, holding tighter, snapping his hips faster, but he received no fight, Yugi weakly whimpered in acknowledgement and clenched to the sheets tighter.

Yami had slowed down at one stage, and examined his shining length for as long as he could before Yugi started whining angrily at him. He hadn't bothered to use lubrication when they started, this was _mating_ not 'making love', but Yugi's channel was now slick, leaving a wet shine on his cock. It had initially feared it to be blood so he stopped to inspect it, but it was clear, and had a musky smell that caused his hair to stand and his length twitch violently; it wafted of sex-pheromones.

Logic was not with him in his primal fucking, but all his instincts screamed at him that it was natural for a submissive to 'get wet'. Yugi may be male but that did not affect his ability for natural lubrication, he was not human anymore, he was now a werewolf, and their submissives most probably had their own lubrication or wild animal sex would be fatal. Yami accepted the sloppily registered information and thought nothing more on it, only focussing on the easier access he was granted, and listening acutely to the squelching sounds he made each time he slipped into the wet hole.

The sounds of sex were thundering in Yami's ears, the tips twitching in delight each time his hips smacked against Yugi's tight rear. The sound itself ignited Yami's soul, the torrent of moans and gasps bombarded his hearing, the ripping of fabric as the final addition.

The previous hurt Yugi felt had blown away from Yami's loving attention, as did his urge to be dominant. His place was here underneath Yami, being fucked raw into the bed.

Yami followed through to Yugi's feelings. Yami picked up Yugi's needs easily, knowing just when to slow for Yugi to catch his breath, exactly when to shift or drop, where to touch just when Yugi wanted.

The urge to feed hit Yami more than once, he longed to sink his fangs into the flesh and feast on the nutritious liquid. As much as he longed, he knew he could not, it was risky for his mate. Instead, he channelled his focus purely on the mating, surprising himself with his iron-control even after the upcoming developments in their night.

On a sudden whim, Yami released his own animal side, invoking his vampiric nature to a dangerous extent to which no more comprehensible words were heard for the rest of the night. Yugi cowered once more when he sensed the change, but there was no gentle Yami to comfort him; there were guttural grumbles that comforted him instead. He could make no words from them, the under lying meaning and tone was not in anger or violence, it was lustful and… affectionate.

Yugi adjusted and let his instinct to devour him, leading to the product of two animals mating furiously in Yugi's yet to be proclaimed 'den'. Their bonding was passionate in lust and love until the sun's rays rose up once more, forcing the vampire to retire from his lascivious escapades, allowing the little pregnant pup to his well-deserved rest…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Under the nurture and inspiration of JollyBigSis, a wondrous authoress of impeccable skill, I have decided to seriously try better my writing. I AM trying, it won't happen over night, but I am trying to make this even better for you guys, and increase my chances of becoming a successful authoress, so if you think I am succeeding, no matter how small the progress, do let me know!

I LIKE DIS LEMON. A LOT.

Any one else agree? Thanks for reading~!


End file.
